


Key Person/大人物

by Southful



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: M/M, SG of IDW, Top!Overlord, Top!Pharma, Top!Soundwave
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 01:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 54,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19735615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southful/pseuds/Southful
Summary: 简而言之，IDW的镜像版本。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 本文你将不可避免遇到以下事物：↓
> 
> 药师：漂亮倒霉蛋；  
> 塔恩：塞伯坦夜莺；  
> 霸王：把天护良心；  
> 福特：暴躁小疯子；  
> 声波：承包背景音；  
> 震荡波：失忆甜心；  
> 救护车：物理天使；  
> 卫镇天：人民教师；  
> 倾天柱：我见我来；  
> 红蜘蛛：人美心善；  
> D J D ：卫镇天的关怀；  
> 德菲尔：医官的实验场；  
> 等等待解锁SG名词关键词。

00.  
欺扯人臭名昭著的实验场“德菲尔”在把天护的X中队（Squadron X）、拾荒小队和把天护救援部门联手下被攻破。  
罪行累累的巨无霸福特被临时羁押在拾荒小队的船舰上，准备接受下一步的审判处理；德菲尔的欺扯人俘虏被释放接受进一步的芯理治疗，后续安置方针将在三个塞日公示；在攻势中投诚的欺扯人将会得到把天护士兵同等的待遇。唯一可惜的是“德菲尔”的负责人——冷酷的欺扯人急救员和把天护叛徒救护员目前仍然在逃。

01.  
“我认为他有点电路分离性障碍。”  
“嘘，老大好不容易哄他进入充电模式。”  
“可是他该醒醒了。”  
“卡隆，我认为还不是时候。”  
“这有案例，海拉斯——我害怕他一直处于充电的状态——你知道的：持续性充电状态。”  
忧心忡忡的小椅子俯身望着他们可怜的病人。  
“第一次见到他时，他的情况就很不妙。虽然我们修复了他的机体，但是连老大也只能通过催眠来缓解他余烬的痛苦……”  
海拉斯的肚子里泛起小泡泡，卡隆的注意力被短暂地拉过去。  
“他陷入了逻辑死循环，而我们只能在一旁看。”  
卡隆抱住海拉斯的腰，羞惭地说。  
海拉斯的一双手轻轻拍了拍卡隆的肩，第二双手松松环住卡隆：“我们要相信他，他在德菲尔坚持了下来——除了倾天柱的熔炼池，没有比那更可怕的地方。”  
卡隆转过头看着躺在电路板上面甲却无法平静的病人，惭愧和愤怒无法使他的余烬无法冷却。  
“我们也要相信老大的判断。”  
海拉斯说：虽然塔恩也为自己的无可奈何而感到难过，一切只能靠病人自己的意志和愿望。  
“塔恩，你确认这份申请是必要的吗？”  
雪白高大的半身全息投影投射在红粉色机体面前。  
“老师，我认为他是欺扯人救护车关键情报的突破点。在救护车暴露真面目之前，药师曾是救护车最亲密的同事……”  
塔恩调出报告：“急救员在逃离‘德菲尔’前销毁了大量文件，我们需要那些实验数据进行反向推导……”  
卫镇天注视着他的学生，宽慰地笑道：“把天护从来不会放弃任何一个有希望的同伴。正因如此，塔恩，专案小组已经组成，他们会与你进行任务交接。”  
塔恩天蓝色的光学镜边缘闪了闪：“我认为，是我没有有效处理药师的问题，导致调查陷入瓶颈——这是我的责任，而我要承担起他。”惭愧溢出了他的发声器。  
卫镇天无奈地叹气：“塔恩，你现今负责把天护救援部门——我们的病人的恢复需要一个安全、有序、温暖的空间。”  
卫镇天的光学镜朝他闪了闪，塔恩感激地献上敬礼。  
通讯结束，塔恩收起通讯器转身走入走廊，恰巧遇见从特殊恢复室里走出的卡隆和海拉斯。  
塔恩说：“即将有客人登临船舰，我们要事先准备一番。”  
卡隆抬头与海拉斯对视一眼。  
塔恩左右看了一眼，问：“沃斯在哪？”  
海拉斯摊开他的两双手，卡隆思虑片刻后回答：“自从攻破德菲尔后他一直闭门不出——嚼嚼对此感到自责——沃斯似乎是在研究欺扯人在俘虏身上进行的实验。”  
塔恩担忧沃斯沉浸在目击德菲尔惨烈景象的悲愤之中，而徒劳无功的研究只会加重他余烬的密度。  
也许专案小组成员到来的消息能让沃斯振奋。  
塔恩调出红蜘蛛传来的专案小组名单，名列其首的是他多年未见的好友霸王，其次是闪烁着彩虹光芒的震荡波的名字——字面意义上的彩虹的特效光芒，但塔恩熟练地无视其表象。  
塔恩调整光学镜焦距，落在震荡波名字的后方备注内：“陪同成员：声波。”  
很少见到把天护的情报官离开卫镇天的身边执行任务，但卫镇天的安排已经下来，塔恩愈发期待和他的老友们重聚的时刻。距离上一次他们聚首已经过去三百塞星纪年，他和声波的切磋还未结束。  
塔恩的余烬情不自禁地驱动发声器轻哼旋律。  
卡隆摸上海拉斯的手（无所谓哪只手），内线传过去讯息：“你说老大是不是又有灵感了？”  
海拉斯几乎是秒回：“余烬保佑他不是。”  
卡隆倚靠在海拉斯身上：：“泰萨拉斯刚传消息，他路过沃斯的房间又看到嚼嚼在门上挠爪子。”  
海拉斯的一只手（也无所谓哪只手）扶住额头：“余烬保佑。”  
把天护救援部门的成员今天依旧在为各种事务操心。


	2. Chapter 2

02.

泰萨拉斯蹲下身，松松握住嚼嚼的一只前爪，说：“嚼嚼要乖乖，不能挠挠。”  
嚼嚼的音频接收器前倾贴在头雕两侧，一副低头认错的诚恳姿态。突然间他猛地竖起兽耳状的音频接收器，转向走廊的另一端——海拉斯正朝着这边走来。  
泰萨拉斯放下嚼嚼的前爪起身，对海拉斯说：“嚼嚼已经知道错了。”  
海拉斯小号的一双手抱臂，露出不赞同的目光。  
泰萨拉斯摸了摸自己的叉：“嚼嚼只是担心沃斯，你也知道……”  
海拉斯拍拍泰萨拉斯的肩膀：“我们都知道沃斯的习惯。”他蹲下身摸了摸嚼嚼的头雕，嚼嚼依顺地伸头并同时发出舒服的咕噜声音，“所以我们要改变他的坏习惯！”  
夺目的光芒在海拉斯的光学镜中闪烁，泰萨拉斯条件反射地点头赞同。  
海拉斯肚子里冒起泡泡，踌躇了片刻后敲门。  
良久后门的另一侧传来回应：“没事不要找沃斯（Vos）↘有事去找老大（Boss）↘”  
海拉斯说：“沃斯，你能照顾一下嚼嚼吗？总部最近要派遣一队专案组，还带着‘德菲尔’实验的情报——老大想让你看看他们发过来的概要……”  
海拉斯眼疾手快地四手扒住出现的门缝，一边拉大它一边喊：“嚼嚼！上！”  
嚼嚼应声兴奋地挤入门缝。  
房间内一阵器物倒落的沉闷声音，嚼嚼含着一条手臂和连在手臂上的沃斯一同跑出来，将把天护救援部门的科学家放在两双手抱臂的海拉斯面前，自己则乖巧地蹭在海拉斯脚边。  
沃斯一面甲的难以置信，钴蓝色的光学镜凝聚着惊恐和谴责：“海拉斯不该不该→把沃斯交给嚼嚼摔↘实验正当紧↘沃斯不可虚度光阴↘……”  
海拉斯卡壳了一会儿，递给泰萨拉斯一个眼神，后者的叉了解地闪了闪。  
泰萨拉斯捞起仍躺在地上叭叭叭RAP的把天护救援部门科学家，放进他的旋转海绵刷子。  
“沃斯需要休息，嚼嚼想和沃斯玩，大家需要沃斯。”  
沃斯趴在泰萨拉斯的旋转海绵刷子的包围中放弃了挣扎，只提出了一个要求：“实验情报→概要↗↘↗……”  
海拉斯无奈将数据板递给咕囔的沃斯，嚼嚼一跃挂在泰萨拉斯的手臂上，泰萨拉斯抱住嚼嚼，送近沃斯。  
嚼嚼糊了沃斯一面甲的电解液，并让沃斯不得不放弃那块惨遭电解液荼毒的数据板。  
“嘿嘿！小家伙↘你做得有点过火↗……”  
未等他说完，嚼嚼讨好地舔了舔沃斯的面甲。  
“好吧怪我↘不是你的错↘”沃斯伸手挠了挠嚼嚼的头雕和肩甲的链接缝隙处，嚼嚼的发声器幸福地呼噜。  
海拉斯小号的手维持着抱臂的姿态，大号的手摸了摸嚼嚼的头雕：“嚼嚼是不是表现得不太像涡轮狐狸？”  
泰萨拉斯的叉闪了闪：“但嚼嚼是我们的好朋友。”  
“我问的不是这个。”海拉斯停顿了一瞬，“确实，嚼嚼是我们的伙伴。你说呢，嚼嚼？”  
涡轮狐狸蹭了蹭海拉斯的手。

03.  
把天护救援部门的塔恩在舰船的停机坪上等待专案小组飞船的到来。在确定正确的对接口令后，塔恩仰望着缓缓滑入敞开的舱口的把天护标准型运输飞船。在飞船平稳转向落地后，塔恩迎了上去，激动的余烬点点浮动：许久未见，我的好友……  
塔恩的光学镜捕捉到飞船放下梯子后舱门的打开的一瞬，一团闪着难以言喻的光辉的事物冲下阶梯，并撞了他一个满怀。  
在那一瞬间塔恩的武器系统弹药填充完备，然后他低头眯眼看见一个黄色的灯泡——隔着两人的胸甲，对方的手正在努力够自己的……看上去像是一个拥抱？  
塔恩抬头看见站在舱门口因忍笑而侧过脸的霸王和他身后看不出表情的把天护情报官声波。  
“震荡波……”塔恩伸手握住震荡波的小臂，“长官。”他将不大可能实现的拥抱换为握手，“我代表救援部门欢迎你的到来。”  
震荡波嫩黄色的光学镜泄露些许的委屈和不甘心：“塔恩，你是我的学生对吧？”  
注意到对方缺乏安全感的情绪和情报官轰炸的内讯，塔恩温和地说：“是的，震荡波长官。”  
“那为什么你不接受我的拥抱呢？”震荡波的音频接收器前后小幅摆动，难过几乎要溢出他的光学镜——噢，那是他的清洗液。  
塔恩握住震荡波的手，他的发声器如此温柔：“我们从前更喜欢握手……来表达‘爱意’，震荡波老师。”他不擅长谎言，但是此时此刻震荡波只是一个需要关怀的患者。  
并且他们的胸甲真的不适合拥抱。  
震荡波的余烬接受了这个解释，欢喜地闪耀着他的光学镜，并掏出一个礼物盒。  
“这是老师我送给你的礼物，我们好久没见了，对吧？”震荡波怯怯地说，“你不会生老师的气吧？”  
塔恩的余烬凝固了一刹那：礼物盒里该不会是和震荡波涂装同款的镭射喷漆套装吧……  
他的目光投向在他们谈话间下了阶梯的霸王和情报官：霸王饶有兴趣地旁观，情报官用闪烁的光学镜向他发送电码——鉴于塔恩暂时关闭了被轰炸的内讯。  
“不，当然不。”塔恩有些不自然地应答。  
他曾经认为自己余生再也不会与震荡波见面。虽然他们曾经有短暂的老师学生关系，但是那时的震荡波议员只在乎自己的特殊能力在那些残酷的实验中能否发挥最大效用。他如此幸运得到卫镇天老师的拯救，而他的不少同学被榨干利用价值，扔入了废料堆……  
震荡波将包装精美的礼物盒送到塔恩手中，并用极为期待的目光包裹着塔恩：“是对救援部门非常实用的东西。”  
塔恩不好拒绝，一边拆开礼物一边说：“是一把……一盆花？”  
塔恩捧着顶着黄色灯泡花蕾的花，三个问号浮现在他的头顶。  
他和灯泡花一齐看向对手指头的震荡波，后者羞涩地解释道：“这是我的新发明，可以感知持有者的情绪波动并作出相应反应的陪伴型盆栽。”  
塔恩和他捧着的灯泡花相视，巨大的反差感沸腾他的余烬：记忆模块告诉他万年前的震荡波议员捧着高纯站在在万人尸骨上赞叹着组合技术的瑰丽，鲜红的光学镜流淌邪恶浓稠的恶意，而现在——  
塔恩低头，闪光学镜的镭射涂装震荡波晃了晃音频接收器。  
塔恩想：倾天柱的报复手段可真是残暴狠戾。不仅破坏了震荡波议员引以为傲的神铸机体，还篡改了震荡波议员脑模块，使其成为一个供机取乐的座前摆设。  
“有什么问题吗？”震荡波绞着手指，忐忑地询问。  
“老师，谢谢你的礼物。”塔恩微笑道，一手握住震荡波的手臂，一手自然而然地抬起震荡波的下巴，“老师还能记得我，真好。”  
震荡波倚靠着塔恩的手臂，抬起犹如融化蛋黄的光学镜，音频接收器刷地竖直。他们光学镜相对，四周沁出甜蜜的氛围。  
“中断一下你们的重逢。”情报官声波悄无声息地在他们中间冒头，抱着震荡波的腰脱离“危险范围”。  
背景板的霸王在拳头里干咳一声。  
“我们开始干正事吧！”声波松开手，震荡波困惑地摆动音频接收器。  
声波在震荡波的“我还没有和我的学生聊天”的疑问中带走了他。  
塔恩内线通知卡隆带他们去休息室，他捧着花盆盯着走过来的霸王。  
天蓝涂装的把天护芯理医生调侃道：“可爱的礼物。”他碰了碰盆栽里的灯泡花蕾，花朵畏缩地后仰，“你怎么一副很惊讶的模样？”  
塔恩散热片恢复平常的功率，内线回复：“他的现状……超越了我的想象。”


	3. Chapter 3

04.  
霸王歪了歪头：“这也是我们始料未及的……”他竖起食指，“倾天柱的残忍程度。”  
霸王将一个移动储存条递给塔恩：“刻意回避过去不是长期有效的方法，来自芯理医生的建议。”  
塔恩接过储存条，站在原地。  
霸王走过两步，转身面对救援部门首席医师的注视，指了指储存条：“一次性录入读取，即刻分解，震荡波的作品——这个震荡波。红蜘蛛嘱咐我把它交给你，我的任务完成，该你进行你的任务。”他暧昧地勾起嘴角，上前一步倾身在塔恩的音频接收器旁低语，“别让那‘摇滚狂’知道。”  
霸王轻拍塔恩怀中的盆栽，灯泡花抖了抖叶子，捂住花蕾缩成一团。  
“这就离开？”塔恩轻声询问。  
“卫镇天的命令是获取‘德菲尔’内实验的详细情报，但他没有明说是从‘谁’那获取。”霸王耸肩，“我去拾荒小队那接个‘机’，希望在此之前你能唤醒药师。毕竟我的……是最后的手段。”  
塔恩捏着储存条无言片刻后，光学镜的天蓝光芒温柔似水：“谢谢你，霸王……没想到我们长久的分别后，竟然又只是短暂的重逢。”  
霸王握住塔恩的小臂装甲，安慰道：“为了塞伯坦，为了把天护。在打败欺扯人之前，我们都无法真正松懈……”  
塔恩将储存条收入子空间， 同样握住霸王的小臂，他们以同志相会的友好姿态、惺惺相惜的眼神静默良久。  
遥望着飞船载着好友在宇宙中留下迤逦的轨迹，塔恩将自己从多愁善感中捞出，低头看向自己手中的储存条。  
“把天护审议小组超过半数成员判定……站在当庭审判席后的塞伯坦人……震荡波……无罪……”  
录入储存条的信息后，塔恩的脑模块仿佛晶体管油炸般刺痛，储存条在他手中分解为一块不可逆转的金属块，其上刻有一列小字：“请将它放入规定回收区域：）”。  
毫无疑问他记忆扇区响应了某些不怎么令人愉快的记录。  
紧急通讯请求适时响起中断了回忆，塔恩起身切入紧急通讯内线。  
“卡隆，患者出了状况？”  
塔恩的余烬微微扬起。  
“不是。”  
塔恩的余烬稳贴落下。  
“声波长官出现在我床边，要求与你通讯。修正：声波长官挎着‘他的电吉他’出现在我的床边——我想那是激光鸟？”  
塔恩一愣，调出和声波的通讯线，发现自己的“失误”：自从情报官见面的信息轰炸后，他和情报官的通讯路径一直处于“接收但稍后处理”状态。  
塔恩回复卡隆：“代我向声波长官致歉，是我的疏忽。还有，抱歉，卡隆，打扰你充电了。”他羞惭而自责。  
卡隆静默了片刻后，回复：“他听到了，正朝你那儿赶。请以后即时接收回复讯息。”话音刚落救援部门的信息员切断了通讯。  
塔恩不由得开始反省自己，但在他再次思考到储存条内的内容前，下一个通讯请求打断了他的自省。  
“沃斯，发生了什么事？”  
“大事件老大！不是沃斯浮夸！也不是沃斯晶体管实验炸开花！幽灵！幽灵！电子幽灵！在救援部门潜行！……”  
塔恩略有些余烬潮湿地郁闷：“沃斯，我们是把天护救援部门，电子幽灵只是欺扯人铁拳的小说内容……”他有些无奈，“虽然很有意思，但是不可信以为真。”  
另一端的沃斯依旧叫嚷道：“幽灵！幽灵！电子幽灵！嚼嚼！”  
沃斯挂断了通讯，塔恩猛然意识到了问题的严肃性——当然不是关于电子幽灵是否存在这一议题——他将手中金属块随意埋入桌上的灯泡花盆里，冲出房间并直接在走廊里变形。  
难道有敌人潜入了救援部门的船舰？  
声波接入内线：“塔恩↗↘→你有看见震荡波吗？”  
难道敌人掳走了震荡波？震荡波的确是一个过于夺目显眼的目标。  
“没有，震荡波……老师怎么了？”  
“……他说要出去走走，现在大概是迷路了。嘛，这也是没办法的事情，他记性不大好总是要我提醒补充能量时间……你又屏蔽我的通讯，塔恩！”  
塔恩在进入患者区域的走廊转弯处变为人形，尝试接通沃斯的通讯线路，却没走几步迎面遇见全副武装的泰萨拉斯和他肚子里的沃斯，沃斯手里握着一把奇怪的枪。  
海拉斯从泰萨拉斯身后探头：“嗨，老大。”  
塔恩问：“你们不是在值班吗？”  
泰萨拉斯慢吞吞地回答：“沃斯说他看见电子幽灵带走了嚼嚼……”  
沃斯严肃道：“为了嚼嚼！”他晃了晃手中造型奇特的武器，塔恩怀疑那把武器是模仿地球某部电视剧的武器。  
“为了嚼嚼——不是为了看电子幽灵。”海拉斯解释道。  
塔恩摸了摸面上的面具，问：“沃斯，描述一下你看见的电子幽灵。”  
沃斯被泰萨拉斯从海绵刷里掏出稳稳放在地上：“我和嚼嚼在走廊巡逻↘↗一团炫光的电子幽灵徘徊↘↗→……”  
塔恩逻辑模块飞速运转后通知了声波：“声波，我知道震荡波在哪了。”他侧过脸，救援部门的三位成员亮晶晶蓝色的光学镜盯着塔恩。  
塔恩温声细语：“不要吓到他——沃斯，收起你的捉鬼武器。”  
沃斯不大甘愿地将武器交给海拉斯，抱臂撇嘴生闷气。  
把天护救援部门船舰某处的落地玻璃幕墙前，沃斯口中的“电子幽灵”抱着红粉色的涡轮狐狸席地而坐。  
电子幽灵挠着涡轮狐狸的下巴，光学镜嫩黄的光芒仿佛融成一滩：“谁是乖宝宝？谁是乖宝宝？”  
嚼嚼晃着尾巴，忽然张嘴咬住了电子幽灵的头雕，电解液喷了对方一面甲。  
……  
卡隆在一声抑扬顿挫的尖叫声中惊醒，内置时钟显示刚过计划充电时间的一半。  
炉渣。  
卡隆揉了揉面甲，侧过身抱住涡轮狐狸造型的抱枕，继续充电。

05.  
火炭路过时制止了螺旋桨对欺扯人俘虏的挑逗：说真的，这很幼稚，不合规定并且很幼稚。  
螺旋桨飞快收回戳着能量块的杆，面甲僵硬地笑道：“他又把笼子围杆咬出了三个齿印，队长又不允许通电……”他嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨，拔下杆上的能量块放进嘴里。  
火炭走到他身边，敲了敲笼子，藏在笼内深处的欺扯人俘虏亮着猩红色的光学镜，发出威胁的低吼声。  
螺旋桨电路猛窜过一串异常的电流，跳起来摩擦他的手臂装甲：“我的余烬啊！火炭你瞧瞧这个家伙！欺扯人是怎么造出这么个玩意的。”  
火炭冷哼一声：“上级派机要把他转运到他处，在此之前，蛟龙队长不希望出现意外。”  
螺旋桨撇嘴，用杆子敲了敲围杆：“‘德菲尔’那一群疯子，做出了这么一个疯疯癫癫的玩意……”  
火炭示意他麻利离开，螺旋桨乖乖离开。  
在关闭房间的门锁后，瞥过逐渐闭合的门缝：牢笼深处伸出一双手握住围杆，庞大的深紫配绿的机体不怀好意地注视着门口的飞机，做了个下流的手势。  
火炭光学镜一白，将房间门锁上。  
拾荒小队的蛟龙队长与霸王完成了欺扯人俘虏的交接文件手续，带领他去往俘虏的关押处。  
“……我们不擅长对付疯子。”蛟龙开门见山地说，跟随其后的霸王理解地点头，并低头对探视他的小队成员微笑。  
“在此之前说明，我们没有虐待俘虏。”蛟龙冷静地走近牢笼围杆，距离俘虏的光学镜仅有一臂之远，“电子信号麻醉枪免疫及剧烈的肢体反抗，请你务必注意并且小心。”  
霸王俯身审视着牢笼深处明亮得仿佛地狱之火的光学镜，饶有兴趣地摸了摸下巴：“谢谢提醒，蛟龙队长。”他走到牢笼旁，贴近观察。  
那欺扯人俘虏猛然冲撞牢笼，螺旋桨吓了一跳，跳到支点和火炭身后，蛟龙瞪了他一眼。  
“这是一个很有趣的芯理现象。”霸王轻笑，他起身看向身后的拾荒小队队长，“他的状态比我想象得更有活力。”  
“虚伪的把天护——”欺扯人俘虏的发声器似乎管线损坏般间断撕拉，他咬着围杆癫笑，“欺扯人咬死把天护哈哈哈。”  
霸王抬起一边的眉，微笑着阻止蛟龙上前‘物理麻醉’欺扯人俘虏：“医生有医生的方法。”他伸出手抓住欺扯人俘虏的脖颈，五指扣入。  
欺扯人俘虏抓住霸王手臂的手垂下，光学镜的光芒缓缓消失，在霸王收回手后庞大的机体轰然倒地。  
霸王斜眼看了眼臂甲上轻微的凹陷和磨损，蛟龙下令让部下打开牢门抬出俘虏。  
在把欺扯人俘虏抬上霸王的飞船后，蛟龙向霸王敬礼告别，霸王坐上飞船驾驶座，随意瞥了眼欺扯人俘虏的资料：巨无霸福特，欺扯人。震荡波议员的“▇▇▇计划”实验品，编号▇-▇▇。于在“▇▇战略行动”中震荡波议员实验场内未发现其踪迹，后证实在实验场被攻破前已被转移至“德菲尔”……

[关于霸王交给塔恩的储存条记录目录一览]  
一、对于此储存条记录内容的简介和申明  
二、震荡波议员时期的罪行和证据陈列  
三、“▇▇战略行动”X中队报告及通信内容  
四、“震荡波”机体及余烬检测报告  
五、关于“震荡波”记忆扇区分析报告  
六、关于“失忆”是否构成无罪  
七、审议小组审判陈述及结果  
八、后续处理方案概要  
九、“震荡波”至今的发明一览  
十、使用后请将它放入规定回收区域：）


	4. Chapter 4

06.“▇▇战略行动”X中队通信内容（节选）  
[以下X中队通信内容属于二级机密，请确定你拥有该级权限并选择是否阅读（塞星脏话预警）]  
[滴一声后，背景音是枪林弹雨声]  
？？？：炉渣的横切！冲上去！  
[一串猛烈的扫射声]  
横切：扬你的余烬锥子耳！我是火力掩护！地震去哪了？！  
锥子耳：抱歉横切！我这也扫描不到地震！还有说一句，别叫我“锥子耳”！  
横切：“锥子耳”骷髅！我看见他了！他到达了战略地点！噢噢噢！堵你的排气管！欺扯人！嘿哈！——  
[爆炸声和大笑声]  
骷髅：是队长！！！小炉渣。各队员确定方位！准备最后一波进攻！  
[通讯设备接收到一串刺耳的杂音]  
狼牙：狼牙、暴风确定！  
怪胎：怪胎、海王确定！  
骷髅：骷髅、横切、地震确定！行动！！  
[不重要的自言自语和互相“战友式激励”过程被省略]  
暴风：这里可真安静……  
怪胎：我们这也是，一个活着的欺扯人都没有——不过有一堆看不出原貌的塞伯坦人尸体，有欺扯人标志，也有把天护的标志。  
骷髅：不要掉以轻心，小心埋伏。记住这里是那个疯狂科学家的实验场。  
横切：欺扯人还懂埋伏吗？那群像磕了电路增速剂的疯子，有一只啃了我手臂一口。  
狼牙：那你下次不要冲那么前。  
横切：这是气势！我是勇敢的把天护战士！他们会因为小瞧我付出生命的代价！哈哈哈！  
暴风：……你是被欺扯人咬了一口传染了吗？  
横切：哈？！暴风你过来让我枪口顶着你的头雕你试试再说一句！  
暴风：……需要人把你抬高吗？  
横切：扬你余烬！  
骷髅：无线电静默，各位！  
[通讯线路在短时间的安静后]  
骷髅：已到达实验场主控室，未发现欺扯人，数据台遭到破坏——是不久前的痕迹。横切，上。  
横切：好咧，锥子耳队长！  
骷髅：……各分队汇报情况。  
怪胎：实验场外围安全。  
狼牙：实验场侧翼安全。  
地震：实验场废弃场发现余烬正在失去活性的塞伯坦人……  
骷髅：尽早结束他们的痛苦。  
地震：是，队长！  
[背景中漫长的细小呻吟后是短促的尖叫，无线电重归寂静]  
横切：我敢打赌这实验场一个可以带走的机都不会有，无论是把天护还是欺扯人。  
骷髅：继续破解你的数据库，横切！  
地震：队长！有强烈的余烬活力反应！他埋在尸体堆的深处！哇呀！  
骷髅：地震汇报情况。  
地震：……我挖出他了，是俱五刑的受害者。他还活着，只是能量储存水平较低进入了休眠。  
横切：哇哦我的余烬！欺扯人的俱五刑？！  
骷髅：专心你的破解工作，横切。  
地震：谁了解俱五刑后他们怎么补充能量吗？我需要给他紧急充能。  
[通讯频道一片静默]  
暴风：无论把天护和欺扯人都有一条基础的能量输入通道吧。  
狼牙：暴风你安静一会儿。  
横切：哦呵呵。  
地震：我在他手臂上找到了能量过滤片。他醒了。  
[通讯频道内传来断断续续的凄惨哭声]  
？？？：不要折断我的手，倾天柱，我会很乖的……  
横切：地震！没想到你是这样的把天护！  
地震：喂喂，我什么都没做！我挖出他时他根本没有四肢！而且他在喊“倾天柱”！  
横切：倾天柱？这里难道是倾天柱的行宫？！  
骷髅：横切，没有下次了。地震，把他带到我们这儿。  
地震：是！……有点困难，我先一半变形……抓住他……嘿，放好……再把另一半变形……坐稳啦！对不起我忘记你没有手……  
骷髅：地震你忘记退出频道了。  
地震：额。抱歉。  
[加速省略过不重要的通讯内容，X中队已经炸毁欺扯人的实验场后转移至他们的船舰上]  
横切：……看样子他只需要换一副新的机体，余烬真顽强。  
骷髅：实验场数据库的名单里有他吗？  
横切：名单初步扫描没有匹配对象，剩余受损的数据库发送回总部进行分析。我们这边没有适配的机体存货，总部会接收他吗？  
骷髅：等到确认他的身份，横切。  
横切：嗯哼，我可不保证他在我们这多呆一天不被谁误伤。你说他是不是倾天柱行宫的照明设备？那么大个灯泡！  
骷髅：闭嘴吧，横切。  
横切：不过竟然没有见到那位疯狂科学家，也对，他是倾天柱的座前科学家。这次攻破实验场也古怪得很。  
骷髅：我们要警惕欺扯人的反扑和阴谋。  
横切：明白，锥子耳队长。  
[以下为X中队队员地震和实验场幸存者的第一次正式“审问”]  
地震：你好，还记得我吗？  
？？？：记得，你是，你是地震。车，车。  
地震：是的，你还记得你的名字吗？  
？？？：……他们，他们偶尔叫我，SSSSHOCK——  
地震：休克？抱歉。  
？？？：他们不让我说话，他们不喜欢我说话，他们会咒骂我。  
地震：那我们称你“Shock”，可以吗？  
？？？：谢谢你。但你们不叫我，我也会乖乖的，不出声的……  
地震：在这里你很安全，我们保证不会拆掉你的手和脚（虽然也没得拆）。  
？？？：谢谢你。那，那你需要我的服务吗？  
[巨大的一声头雕磕到桌子的声音]  
地震：不！Shock！你——队长？  
骷髅：声波情报官要求接手审问，完毕。  
地震：收到，完毕。  
[声波与幸存者的谈话已被加密，详情请拨打声波情报官的通讯码]


	5. Chapter 5

07.  
爵士从走廊墙壁上随手抠下一块亮晶晶的矿石，仔细查看后往后一丢，嘟囔：“花里胡哨。”  
不幸走在他身后的金飞虫被砸个正着，他捏着那块飞来横祸正欲发作，但光学镜一瞥那矿石，一边故作镇定地直视前方一边扔入子空间。  
顶天者的手下领着倾天柱走在前，通过一扇门，嘈杂轰鸣的音乐和眩目刺眼的灯光划过他们。  
倾天柱调暗了光学镜，睨视超他半步的领路人，对喧闹的环境无动于衷；爵士趴在栏杆上低头望入舞池，抑制兴奋回到队伍；金飞虫左顾右盼，又不想暴露自己的无知而拉回自己的视线。  
“新水晶城随时欢迎欺扯人领袖和他的部下光临。”顶天者手下的面甲上是公式的微笑。  
他领着倾天柱他们走上舞池上的楼梯，进入楼梯尽头的电梯。身份识别后，电梯开始下降。  
金飞虫不安地靠着电梯的角落；爵士低头无聊地咔咔掰弄手指；倾天柱犹如狩猎者般安静地盯着领路人，直到对方机体发出细微的颤抖声，他勾起嘴角，打破电梯的死寂：“爵士，停止掰弄你的手指。”  
爵士条件反射地站直身体：“是的，主人。”  
与此同时电梯门终于打开，特殊的香蜡气息溢入电梯。  
倾天柱抬起一边的眉毛，金飞虫捂住嗅觉分析器，爵士光学镜边缘镀上一条白边。  
领路人对于浓烈到刺鼻的气味熟视无睹，并表现一副如释重负的模样，爵士紧随其后进入房间。  
“尊贵的顶天者大人，欺扯人的领袖倾天柱和他的手下爵士、金飞虫已经到达你的面前。”他谦恭地作礼后匆匆离去。  
倾天柱乜视着面前涂装饱和度过高的新水晶城首领顶天者，他身上像模像样地披着一件及地披风，缀着折射彩光的水晶矿石，像是一个可移动的蹦迪球。  
倾天柱瞥了几眼，些微移开视线：比把天护的惊天雷还要疲劳光学镜。  
金飞虫低头看自己的脚部装甲思考是否能再改装成某种杀伤力武器，唯有拥有鲜红护目镜的爵士在有倾天柱主人的命令之前一动不动地注视着目标衣服上的某颗水晶矿石。  
“致以我和新水晶城最高的敬意，倾天柱领袖。”  
顶天者故意慢一拍起身致礼。  
倾天柱似乎不在乎：“新水晶城事务繁忙……”他的视线掠过顶天者手中的能量糖，“不如我们长话短说。”  
顶天者晃着他三根形似王冠的装饰物，坐回自己的主位，倾天柱的面甲上挂着诡异的笑容，坐在一旁的沙发上。  
“让我来猜一猜……”顶天者嘴里嚼着能量糖，口齿不清地说，“‘德菲尔’？”  
爵士面甲阴沉地盯着顶天者，为其在倾天柱主人面前不敬的行为感到不齿和愤怒。金飞虫光学镜发光地数着房间墙壁上的水晶。  
倾天柱不怒反笑：“‘德菲尔’？顶天者，你真是今不如昔。”  
爵士配合地响起鄙夷的引擎声。  
顶天者抽搐了一下嘴角：“倾天柱，你未免也太过自……自信。”他将吃了一半的能量糖放回碗，“我想你的部下也清楚，我这里的情报一旦卖出概不退换。”  
倾天柱抱臂：“顶天者，我想你和你的新水晶城也清楚，得罪了我的后果。”  
顶天者的面甲犹如吃了坏糖果般扭曲了一瞬，但即刻挂上轻薄的笑容：“倾天柱，我从前就不买你的账。在你俱五刑、皮影戏震荡波后，我又怎么相信一个会对同伙——合作人下手的机？”  
倾天柱抬手示意爵士冷静，爵士关闭了武器预热程序，凛冽的刀光也消失在房间的角落暗处。  
倾天柱提起兴趣：“你也知道震荡波的所作所为——如果他没有那么多小动作。况且，当年你急于脱身而向普罗透斯抖落震荡波的行径，这可伤透了普罗透斯的余烬……”  
倾天柱如同发自余烬地感到遗憾而同情，他看向全身闪亮的顶天者：“不过你不用懊悔，震荡波只是晚了一步，他向我提起你时表示会对曾经好友的机体和余烬完全利用。”  
倾天柱指尖轻轻敲了敲自己的头雕：“不用谢，我替你解决了一个敌人。”  
顶天者向后靠：“好吧好吧，你想要什么情报？”他偏头疼地扶着额头：狡猾的警官，奸诈的底层人。  
倾天柱阖其手置在下巴处：“我可从没说过我需要情报，顶天者。”  
顶天者捏碎了一个能量糖，按住扬起的眉毛：“那你需要什么？”  
“雇佣兵。”倾天柱微微歪头，身旁的爵士将委托报告放在茶几上，一指抵住拖到顶天者的面前。  
顶天者坐起身拿取委托的数据板，下一瞬又没精神地半躺着：“这好办，我这有支挂名的雇佣兵正缺活做。”  
倾天柱打了个响指问：“我的报酬是——”他从子空间拿出一块数据板扔给顶天者，“关于巨无霸福特的实验数据资料。”  
顶天者呆愣着丢脸地被打中面甲。  
倾天柱挑了挑眉，笑出声。  
顶天者在确认实验数据无误后忍无可忍地说：“你们可以走了。飞翼，带他们出去。”他往嘴里丢了十几块能量糖解压，蓝色的光学镜浑浊而混乱。  
黑暗角落走出一个银白的新水晶城人，他光学镜散发着狡黠的橙光，礼数周到指引：“这边请，新水晶城的贵客。”  
倾天柱没有多看他一眼，解决事务后直截了当地从新水晶城安排的另一条路径离开，金飞虫自愿留下来和雇佣兵交接手续，顺便赌两把。  
金飞虫自认运气不错：倒霉自有人，反正不是他。赢了，理所当然，输了，就是别人的错。


	6. Chapter 6

08.  
“震荡波老师请你指教↗↘XXX对假性持续充电有何疗效↗↘……”沃斯挤在震荡波的身边好学地提问，面甲涂着一条条亮晶晶的纹饰。  
震荡波局促地绞手指：“沃斯先生，我……”自从上线起他就从未真正拒绝过别人——在实验场他的拒绝会换来更多的暴力——至今他仍恐慌拒绝。但“说谎”也不在震荡波的响应机制中。  
震荡波的CPU因无法找到反应机制对象而濒临过载，冷凝液从他的六角形头雕上滴落，清洗液慌乱地渗出。  
他柔软而无力的回答无法打断救援部门科学家过剩的科研交流热情：“沃斯先生，我想，我想我无法回答你的问题……”  
一旁从头至尾口罩都在说“宝宝我很不高兴”的声波直接内线拨通了塔恩。  
沃斯滔滔不绝的表达欲被迫中断，激动地握着震荡波的手猛晃三下：“‘幽灵先生’先再见！沃斯等等再出现！”他一边跑一边回身向震荡波挥手，臂甲上明晃晃地贴着震荡波形象的镭射贴纸，钴蓝的光学镜里满是学习快乐的光芒。  
震荡波忸怩地闪了一下光学镜：“谢谢你，声波。”  
声波说：“震荡波和声波是朋友，不需要道谢。”  
声波的口罩说：声波的心情其实还不错。  
“我对生物学一窍不通，是不是很笨？”震荡波垂下音频接收器。  
声波轻轻握住震荡波的手：“朋友……”他将震荡波的手放在他的余烬舱处，“永远不会责怪对方。”  
虽然声波的口罩极力想要嘶吼一曲友谊万岁——或者别的什么长久——但是为了和红蜘蛛的约定，声波不得不用余烬小心翼翼包裹、掩藏他的心思。  
震荡波敏感地感知到他的“朋友”声波的快乐，因而他的音频接收器飞快地前后摇摆，光学镜有节奏地闪烁着温暖的黄光，余烬共鸣。  
在解开电子幽灵的误会后，准确来说是两个误会：沃斯他们误把迷路的镭射涂装震荡波认为是电子幽灵并拐走了嚼嚼，声波误认为嚼嚼把震荡波的头雕吃掉了半个。  
声波不会承认他当时发出了那一声尖叫。即使那声尖叫很摇滚。  
在正式介绍彼此后，沃斯毫不掩饰地对震荡波的兴趣和崇拜——科学家之间总有些莫名其妙的共鸣——在塔恩担忧的目光中，最终沃斯选择了低调的面甲浅色亮条和震荡波镭射贴纸。  
把天护救援部门开始流行镭射装饰的风潮。嚼嚼获得了一根镭射磨牙玩具骨头，海拉斯在胸前玻璃罩上贴了一个镭射嚼嚼，泰萨拉斯头雕上的叉也未能幸免镭射化。  
船舰上的病人们新奇地看着救援部门成员小小的改变，希望自己也被涂上幸运的一抹闪亮。  
塔恩乐于看见病人们心情愉悦，但他看到卡隆闪亮的护目镜仍难免余烬沉重，温柔地拒绝：“我很喜欢我现在的面具，很抱歉，卡隆。”  
卡隆和门后的救援部门成员一同发出了失望的叹息声。  
塔恩能怎么办？  
他让卡隆帮他贴了一个镭射把天护贴纸。  
卡隆离开时不忘提醒塔恩：“老大，你的‘走廊变形’报告还没有上传。”  
塔恩抚摸着把天护贴纸，微笑道：“谢谢提醒，卡隆。”在卡隆将要离开时问，“卡隆，你知道为什么沃斯为什么叫震荡波‘老师’吗？”  
塔恩的发声器对这个称呼太过陌生而生涩得紧。  
卡隆回答：“老大的老师就是我们的老师，更重要的是——震荡波很喜欢这个称谓：每当我们这样喊他，他的音频接收器都会大幅向后转。”  
塔恩看着震荡波的见面礼，那盆灯泡花同样温和地注视他，歪了歪头。  
塔恩捧着那盆灯泡花站在特殊恢复室前，完成身份识别后安静地走到室内唯一的患者身边，将灯泡花放在电路板旁。  
“声波的感应也无法探究你的余烬……”塔恩握起电路板上患者的手，声音仿佛稀薄的氢氮轻轻擦过尘埃，抚摸每一颗尘埃，“亲爱的药师，你最想见到谁呢？”  
被他松松拢住的手指轻微地弹动一下。

把天护救援部门船舰注意事项：  
1、禁止在走廊内变形，除非变形形态是电路板。  
2、禁止在患者区域播放快节奏、强烈的音乐。

09.  
倾天柱绕着实验台踱走半圈，指尖划过实验台上的实验机体，光学镜却饶有趣味地盯着站在实验台旁的震荡波。  
倾天柱半靠在实验台边缘，沾染实验机体能量液的指尖抹在嘴唇线条上：“震荡波，实验如何？”  
震荡波低头操作器械，姿势不动地回复欺扯人的领袖：“实验下一阶段预计需要投入两倍的实验机体。”  
倾天柱乜起光学镜，抱臂：“噢，听起来一切顺利，我的老朋友。”  
震荡波猩红的光学镜反射着冷酷的光芒：“按照逻辑这个时间段你应该在大厅……”  
倾天柱歪头打断了震荡波：“得了吧，我的老朋友，你还不了解我——不要用试图用你的逻辑来推算我的行为。”他起身亲昵地拍了拍震荡波的肩甲。  
震荡波光学镜一瞥，试图捍卫他的逻辑模块：“这不合逻辑……”  
倾天柱转过身，俯身注视着实验机体仍在转动的光感部件：“你还记得顶天者吗？”  
震荡波干净利落地切除实验机体某样部件，不作回应。  
倾天柱侧头，直起身：“那个头雕像叉子的议员，嗯——我记得你们曾经是朋友。”  
震荡波面甲冷淡地说：“顶天者是个贪婪的懦夫。只有利益的合作者，没有朋友。”  
倾天柱的发声器长叹一口气：“真伤我心，我的老朋友，难道我在你眼中也只是一堆行走的材料？”  
震荡波沉默良久，提醒倾天柱：“从进入房间以来你称呼我多次‘我的朋友’，这不合逻辑。”  
倾天柱从身后一手环住震荡波的肩，一手握住他拿着器械的手臂，在震荡波的音频接收器旁说：“震荡波，暂时放过你那过劳的逻辑模块吧，我有个新想法——”  
震荡波不赞同地注视着他的“合作人”。  
“顶天者聚集了一群游手好闲的流氓组建了‘新水晶城’……”他暗示性地看向震荡波。  
震荡波自然地承接倾天柱的逻辑：“新水晶城是欺扯人的威胁。”  
倾天柱赞赏地点头，头雕靠在震荡波的头雕：“而你作为我的老朋友，你有资格选择怎样处置顶天者。”  
震荡波不带感情地说：“完全利用他的机体和余烬——为我的实验做出贡献是他的荣幸。”  
倾天柱似乎不满而摇晃他颀长的音频接收器：“我亲爱的老朋友，我喜欢更加详细、残酷的实施步骤……”  
震荡波逻辑模块飞速运作一会儿：“确保他一直处于清醒状态，移除他的四肢，打开他的机体……”  
倾天柱面甲上的笑容逐渐扩大，他捏了捏震荡波的肩甲：“我很喜欢你的主意，我的老朋友。”他意味深长地拖长那个称谓，“但这还称不上报复。”  
震荡波不理解地抬头：“倾天柱，你今天的行为十分不合逻辑。”  
倾天柱负手微笑道：“亲爱的老朋友，如果对方不够痛苦，怎么能叫报复呢？”  
震荡波停下手中的器械，冷冷地望着欺扯人的领袖。  
倾天柱一拍手：“但我喜欢你的主意——我们可以合作报复我新目标。”他一手揽过震荡波的肩，一手递给他数据板。  
震荡波接过数据板，毫无防备地解锁一划：一份对倾天柱机体的机密实验档案。  
倾天柱在他音频接收器旁轻语：“你以为我会像可笑的普罗透斯一样等待议会通过审判文件吗？”  
震荡波逻辑模块停滞了片刻，瞬间被倾天柱擒住两肢压在地上、被其膝部装甲抵背，关闭运动模块：“嘘，乖点，我的老朋友。”  
“没有我操作实验项目，效率将会降低十八个百分点，你这样做不符合逻辑。”震荡波不耐痛地发出短促的呻吟，但逻辑模块仍不罢休地彰显其存在感。  
倾天柱听烦了老朋友的逻辑发言，发出一串无意义的杂音：“我讨厌谎言，震荡波。感知器会接手你的实验。‘不倒翁’。”他呼唤一旁一直不出声的欺扯人。  
“不倒翁”面无表情地上前，向震荡波的脖颈伸出他的手。  
震荡波终于开始紧张，却被倾天柱攥住发声器部位，英俊的面甲痛苦地扭曲，发声器撕扯处出尖叫：“感知器……那个四处钻营的……这……不符合……”  
他的头雕被一手拎起砸在地面上，猩红色的光学镜倏地灰暗下去。  
倾天柱轻松地拍了拍手，“不倒翁”惊吓地收回手，他的光学镜写满了震惊、无措和恐惧。  
“噢，我记得你改了名字。”倾天柱有意无意地踩了震荡波一脚，“合金盾，你做得很好，但我认为你下次可以做得更好。”  
倾天柱似乎在抱怨：“我的脑模块像是钻进了十几只噬铁虫，一边啃还在一边说‘逻辑’……”他摸了摸自己的音频线，“‘不倒翁’，震荡波就交给你们调教。”  
合金盾感激地弯腰哈背：“是的，倾天柱主人！他会像原生物质一样柔软，像幼生体一样无知，像……”  
倾天柱竖起一指打断部下：“听起来可真恶心……”合金盾害怕地微微颤动，“但是效果应该不错。”他的笑容鼓舞着合金盾，他稍微放松地亮着光学镜。  
合金盾目送渐远的倾天柱和候在门外的爵士被震荡波实验室的大门闭合，内心戚戚然地离震荡波挪远一步。  
愿余烬保佑他不会有被倾天柱腻烦那一天。


	7. Chapter 7

10.  
众所周知，声波是一个需要摇滚滋养的把天护。  
声波大字瘫在充电床上，电路内摇滚的模拟电流撞击着他的运动模块：他的手指无意识地弹动，浑身的分子都在躁动着渴求节奏。  
“声波不可以哦，你答应了红蜘蛛的。”机器狗一边爪划着特制数据板一边出声提醒。  
声波从充电床上坐起，又颓废地躺下，发出一串杂音。  
“无聊的话去找震荡波呀。”机器狗两爪并用地在数据板上点击。  
“震荡波在和沃斯进行‘科学讨论’，关于医疗辅助器械的改进……”声波光学镜一闪，从充电床上支起上身，“机器狗你在和谁聊天？”  
机器狗将数据板展示给声波看：红蜘蛛灰黑的面甲嵌在聊天对象的头像框里。  
声波低低地惨叫一声，一手捂住光学镜躺回原位。  
机器狗吐了吐舌头：“声波已经很棒了。”虽然他的爪仍然放在数据板上没有多大说服力，“红蜘蛛也这么说。”  
声波的发声器呻吟一声，机器狗衔着数据板跳上充电床，含糊不清地说：“机器狗也很惊讶声波竟然能坚持那么久。”  
声波侧身，光学镜焦距圈一缩一放。  
“这次行动是声波自愿申请的，不可以反悔哦。”机器狗扒在声波的胸甲上咔擦合影一张，两爪在数据板上熟练地点击添上表情贴纸后上传给红蜘蛛，附言“颓废大叔样の声波”。  
原本红蜘蛛安排的专案小组组员不包括声波——这也是为什么他的名字在括号里——或许这是红蜘蛛故意之为，因为哪里有震荡波，那么很大概率也有声波的身影，他像个过分黏着新朋友的幼生体。何况这次事件与震荡波的过去有所联系，声波不会允许他的“朋友”受到机体和余烬的伤害。而红蜘蛛允许声波踏上把天护救援部门船舰的前提是禁止声波在救援部门的区域进行任何有关摇滚的行为。  
出发前声波抱着震荡波转圈一口应下，到达后声波埋在他好友的胸上干瞪着光学镜。  
现在连震荡波没的抱。  
声波苦。  
“你什么时候回磁带舱？”声波摸了摸机器狗头雕和肩甲连接处，声音没有生气。  
机器狗机体表面一寒，头雕拱了拱声波的手臂：“我出去转一圈。”他从声波手臂下钻出，跳下充电床，通过房间的识别感应门，晃着尾巴消失在门后。  
声波无所事事地躺着半晌，敲了敲磁带舱：“激光鸟，我们悄悄地……”  
激光鸟从磁带舱探出脑袋，不赞同地摇头。  
声波伸出食指晃了晃：“只要悄悄地播放……”  
激光鸟啄了啄声波的手指，缩回磁带舱。  
“滴滴”——机器狗留下的数据板响起通讯邀请的提示音，声波没有精神地举起：  
丨“爱の黑面导师”红蜘蛛邀请你视频通讯  
丨 →是 →否 →转接声波  
声波手一滑退出通讯邀请界面，没一会儿红蜘蛛又打进来，并附言“声波，下次不要偷看机器狗数据板。还有，我有事和你视频通讯”。  
声波的余烬扬起一缕叛逆的风，他多想挎着激光鸟（吉他）站在舰桥上迎着宇宙电子风暴张扬他的“青春”的激情和伤痛，但是他不得不屈服于“家长”的“威势”乖乖接受视频通讯的要求。  
红蜘蛛略显疲倦的面甲出现在数据板上，光学镜却一如既往的澄清明亮：“好久不见，声波，近况如何？”  
声波伸直手臂，光学镜毫无波动：“声波——不后悔。”  
红蜘蛛忍不住微笑：“那么任务进展如何？”  
声波的口罩表示它的不甘心：“他像块钢板：高级反应电路没有任何响应。我无法探查他的余烬。”  
红蜘蛛似乎并不意外：“凡事皆有解决方法，只是我们还没有找到它的‘科学规律’。”  
声波勉强接受了红蜘蛛的安慰。  
“说起来，你出发前交接给我黑影的通讯线路现在已经无法接通，你清楚是怎么回事吗？”红蜘蛛的光学镜中满是担忧和疑惑。  
声波光学镜的光芒飘忽了一下：“……他在失联之前是不是上交了一份外出报告？”  
红蜘蛛在一声“我找一找”后离开声波数据板的视界，声波的发声器吞下后半句的“千万别同意”。  
红蜘蛛重新出现视界，手上的数据板显示有三份来自黑影的外出申请报告。  
“‘沃贡星救济站实地考察’、‘XXX星系XX旋臂濒危星球救援志愿者组织’、‘六面兽失联前路径寻访报告’……”红蜘蛛蹙眉甲，“他的申请我通篇看下没有什么问题，难道是在找回伙伴的途中遇到了危险？”红蜘蛛的眼神犀利了起来，“是否需要向卫镇天报告？”  
声波挠了挠头雕：“没有这个必要。一般六面兽失联都在新水晶城消费……”声波尽量委婉地提及他负责的另一个部下，“可能黑影在新水晶城被金钱束缚住了步伐。”  
红蜘蛛不理解地摇头：“我认为他不是贪财的人。”  
声波抹了一把面甲，解释：“但他是赌徒口中的‘肥羊’。”  
红蜘蛛面甲仿佛又黑了一度，良久后开口：“我会解决这件事，你照顾好震荡波。”说完他结束了视频通讯。  
声波心有余悸地为他负责的两位部下祈祷。  
而在新水晶城的黑影是否真的成为了赌徒的“肥羊”呢？  
唯一性有待商榷。  
当水平旗鼓相当的机与他出现在同一张赌桌上时，两只肥羊间的竞争也着实有看头。  
黑影散热片大功率地运转着，光学镜瞥过身旁揽着新水晶城的服务机的六面兽：这家伙像其他路人一样围观，丝毫没有解围的意思，甚至他的口罩还在幸灾乐祸地笑。  
光学镜的焦距重新落在对面的金飞虫，对方头雕冒冷凝液地盯着自己手里的筹码。  
黑影极想直接将筹码送给那个欺扯人——他又不在乎这些筹码——但是听闻上一个因为恐惧而拱手相让筹码的家伙出了赌坊就被金飞虫在大街上近距离射穿了膝部，最后不得不呼叫拖车来把自己拖到诊所。  
黑影不知道对方有没有认出自己——他把标志放在子空间了——他又一瞥看见二层栏杆处的新水晶城领袖的三根金闪闪的杆，想金飞虫也不敢在新水晶城的地盘捣乱。  
一番芯理运动后，黑影亮出自己最后的牌。  
众人一阵引擎猛烈驱动：太烂了，他的牌真的是烂到爆炸。  
金飞虫死死地盯着黑影的牌，仿佛下一秒就要变身城喷火虫，他捏着牌甩到桌中央。  
众人冷却风扇停滞一瞬：……小个子的牌真的是烂到余烬燃烧。  
金飞虫恼怒地拍桌：“我们再来一局！”  
黑影收筹码的手瑟缩了一下：“我还有事情，下次，下次。”  
在金飞虫即将掀桌的前一刻，一只紫色涂装的手压住金飞虫边的桌沿，鄙夷的目光打量着面前气急败坏的欺扯人：“金飞虫？”  
金飞虫瞪他一眼，看到他雇佣兵的标志，一激灵想起倾天柱的任务，压下从余烬舱燃烧起的浓烟：“是我，你是……”  
金飞虫的话被对方打断，紫黑涂装的雇佣兵头领抓起金飞虫的手潦草地晃了晃：“雇佣兵热破，不用客气。你是要现在带我们去找你的头领，还是我帮你处理一下矛盾？”他指了指金飞虫对面的黑影，“他。”  
四围的观众早在雇佣兵到来没一会儿就自觉散场，黑影机翼唰地抬起，猛地回头看见与怀中服务机谈笑风生并且准备离开的六面兽。  
他毫无预警地后肩摔了六面兽，并在对方一面甲懵然的状态下恶狠狠地捶打他的胸甲，嘶吼道：“终于找到你了！你这个抛弃责任的机！”把他的任务丢给自己还毫无音讯。  
两机在地上扭成一团，新水晶城的服务机见怪不怪地自行离开，金飞虫和雇佣兵头领面面相觑。  
“我在外面辛苦劳作赚钱养家，而你在这里花天酒地……”黑影压住六面兽双臂，光学镜破碎般地声声泣诉，激起金飞虫电路一串恶寒的电流，顿时他的报复芯理因为应激的恶心感而烟消云散。  
雇佣兵头领热破啐了一口含渣的电解液：“还需要吗？”  
金飞虫摸了摸臂甲，向他作手势示意离开：把余烬搅来搅去的恶心家伙。不过怎么有点面熟。  
想不起来也不愿细想的金飞虫很快将这件事打包扔进记忆模块的删除区域。  
黑影余光瞥着金飞虫离开，趁机又在六面兽的口罩上多打了一拳：“送给你的见面礼。”他站起身顺便拉起六面兽，“我的钱不是给你用来在新水晶城消费的。”  
六面兽一手捂着岌岌可危的口罩，一手任由对方把自己牵着走，还要忍受对方在内置通讯线路里的聒噪。  
“虽然我的钱不算什么，但是这毕竟也不是你的钱……”  
“什么？你还敢反驳说我好赌博！可我又从来没有赢过——刚才不算——这只是我的一点小小的爱好……你的爱好可一点也不健康……”  
“而且金飞虫在这个时间段竟然出现在了新水晶城，这件事一定要报告声波，还有他们雇佣了雇佣兵的事情。”  
“现在开始不许那我的钱偷跑，跟着我。再反驳我，我就把宿舍里你的周边全都扔给霸王，他的病人会需要的。”

11.  
药师紧紧地抓住塔恩的臂甲，躲在其身后怯生生地探头望着聚集的把天护救援部队。  
塔恩柔声地安慰他，耐心得像是碳基生物的生育者，蓝色的光学镜似是两汪春水。  
沃斯欲言被身后的海拉斯的小手捂住口罩，他抗议地敲了敲海拉斯的手。  
卡隆闪亮的护目镜划过一道光，塔恩在卡隆开口前说：“他们是我的同事和朋友。”他一一向药师介绍，“我们还有一个朋友叫嚼嚼——他现在在充电——是只勇敢的涡轮狐狸。”  
药师橙色的光学镜绽放光芒，抬头对上塔恩温柔的眼神。  
塔恩转身，说：“我先带你熟悉一下舰船，怎么样？”他自然抚上药师的手臂，与他“深情对视”。  
药师情不自禁地答应了请求，握着塔恩的手一同离开。  
沦为背景板的沃斯扒下海拉斯的手，嘀咕了一句；海拉斯的大手挠了挠头雕，看向若有所思的卡隆，后者一手抱着数据板，一手摸着下巴，护目镜灵光一闪：“老大一定是想让他放松余烬，欲速则不达——提及‘德菲尔’很大可能会激起患者的应激反应……”  
海拉斯提问：“你说他会喜欢泡泡浴吗？”  
卡隆贴着海拉斯的舱盖往内看，说：“泡沫有点变少了，加点闪光片怎么样？”沃斯表示同意地点头。  
海拉斯揉揉自己的“肚子”，转移话题：“我们不需要通知声波吗？”  
卡隆单手叉腰道：“声波什么都知道，他觉得现阶段他没必要出现在患者面前。只要老大能说服药师配合的，就不需要声波探测余烬，更不需要霸王……”卡隆的发声器逐渐没了声音，“采取最后的手段。”  
沃斯抱臂摇头，海拉斯说：“我们相信老大。看时间，我要去换泰萨拉斯的班了。”  
沃斯拍了拍大个子的手臂，海拉斯明了：大手臂夹着沃斯一路大步离开。  
卡隆四下张望发现电路板处多出了一盆也在四下张望的灯泡花，他一手抱着花盆一手夹着数据板快步离开房间。  
药师的苏醒是一个奇迹，却也只是把天护救援部门船舰看护的病人之一。医生不能依赖奇迹。  
在与药师的散步聊天中，塔恩逐步推测出药师出现在德菲尔的原因以及德菲尔的主要职位人员，但药师似乎不大愿意回忆起在德菲尔进行的实验。  
“至今我还是很难相信……”药师光学镜杏红色的光芒黯淡了一度，“救护车会将我抛弃在那里……”  
塔恩安静地陪伴在他身边，聆听患者的倾诉。  
“他是那么善良和蔼的塞伯坦人……”药师无法理解地低头看自己的手。  
“你是为了他才加入欺扯人的？”塔恩递给他一盒软饮料。  
药师塌下肩甲：“他是我的引路人，导师和爱人……”  
塔恩一只手搭上药师的肩甲：“我很抱歉。”  
药师苦笑道：“在他将我的手改装成电锯并抛弃在德菲尔之前，我们是这样的。”  
塔恩一手将他轻轻拢在怀里，药师的面甲贴着塔恩的胸甲，喃喃道：“谢谢你，塔恩医生。”  
塔恩更正道：“叫我塔恩就可以。”  
药师的发声器叹了一口气：“谢谢，塔恩。”他侧过脸靠在塔恩的胸前。  
塔恩抚摸他的背甲，哼起慢节奏的曲调。  
遥远的星光穿过玻璃幕墙落在塔恩的光学镜中，余烬如此细腻松软温暖。  
路过的震荡波都感动哭了，声波从他身后冒出脑袋。  
“塔恩他做得很好……”他的语气里充满了对学生的自豪，可又有些失落，震荡波转身，光学镜掉下清洁液却笑着说，“我的学生现在过得很好……可我也并不了解他。”  
声波挽住他的手臂：“学生就是这样，震荡波老师。”他扣住震荡波的手举起在口罩上蹭了蹭。  
震荡波的音频接收器唰地绷得笔直，声音颤抖：“声……声波，你在……说什么……”光学镜又要兜不住拥挤而出的清洁液了。  
声波凑近震荡波的光学镜，笑道：“你只是忘记了，蝙蝠精议员曾经把我挂在你的名下学习。”  
震荡波懵懂地眨动光学镜：“啊，蝙蝠精议员……原来我跟他是朋友啊？”  
声波的发声器被卡住似的，揉了揉头雕：“普罗透斯议员介绍你们认识的，你们关系，嗯——我不大熟悉啦。”声波背甲冒出冷凝液，他倒是过去听蝙蝠精议员吐槽震荡波议员的“叛逆”，但是现在的震荡波已经不是原来的震荡波……  
芯理很乱的声波胡乱揉着自己的头雕。  
震荡波抬头，头雕附近仿佛小花绽放：“原来我有那么多朋友啊。”  
声波不说话，用力地点头，一边握着震荡波的手沿着长廊慢走一边说：“我跟你慢慢说，当年普罗透斯……”


	8. Chapter 8

12.  
海拉斯四手并用和泰萨拉斯抬起欺扯人俘虏的牢笼，卡隆在旁快步追着霸王试图给他的手臂贴上医用胶带。  
面对救援部队成员从子空间拿出的防锈注射针剂，霸王停下步子摇头摆手，歉意地拒绝了救援人员的好意：“并不是野兽造成的伤口。”  
卡隆认真地回复：“不得不对欺扯人的实验品造成的伤口抱有预防态度——何况即使是宇宙碎片切开的伤口也需要打一针以防暴露的受损电路情况恶化。”  
霸王无可奈何地单膝跪地，接受了救援部门成员的针剂。  
注射完后，卡隆拍了拍霸王的手臂，嘱咐过会到医疗室做个细致的检查后心满意足地放过了芯理医生。  
霸王对着手臂医用胶带封口处闪亮的涡轮狐狸忍不住微笑：卫镇天对把天护救援部门的评价名副其实。  
光学镜焦距落在牢笼里的欺扯人俘虏，脑模块隐隐有电路堵塞的初期疼痛感：他手臂的伤口就是来自巨无霸福特。行程中途他醒过来一次，不知所谓地发表激进言论，当霸王想让他安静点时福特攻击了他，被他条件反射地“物理麻醉”。  
塞伯坦人即使是科学家也有装配重甲武器的，所以高武力值的芯理医生也不是什么稀奇的事情。  
根据自己的伤口判定，福特在德菲尔的伙食应该不怎么好，不然怎么会拿自己硬邦邦的手臂下嘴。  
霸王被自己幽默到了。  
他们把牢笼放置在特殊恢复室的正中央，该房间之前唯一的住客不久前搬出了这里。宽敞、明亮、甜蜜、温馨，救援部门想不出比这里更加适合患者慢慢恢复的地方，除非患者患有粉色躁郁症——一个近几百年里芯理学家新发现的芯理疾病。  
他们像是围观牢笼中的珍稀动物一般屏息以待福特的苏醒——泰萨拉斯加固过牢笼，所以担心的不是欺扯人逃出来伤害别人，而是担心欺扯人伤害自己，虽然目前还没有在巨无霸福特的身上看到自残的倾向……  
倒是很喜欢残害围栏，拾荒者小队语。  
巨无霸福特光学镜蓝色的光芒逐渐从中间扩散到边缘，他上线的第一句话是“吓”。光学镜的焦距飞快地在周围环境事物上游移，面甲惊恐地向后缩，哐当一声撞在围栏上。  
深紫配绿涂装的欺扯人焦虑地咬着手指，视线不时落在霸王身上，怨恨地嘶吼道：“我是……我是不会向把天护认输的！”  
他对周围的环境感到焦虑。霸王抱臂沉思。  
巨无霸福特突然猛地扑向卡隆，瘦小的卡隆镇定地往右跨了一步，福特抓了个空。  
他两手握着围栏面甲贴着栏杆威胁道：“如果不把我放出来，有你们好看！”  
卡隆的护目镜闪了闪，礼貌地回复他：“谢谢，我觉得我已经很好看了。”  
福特气得嗷嗷叫，污言秽语喷薄而出，大多都是军队里的荤段子。  
霸王挑眉甲，惊奇原来巨无霸福特曾经还大概率是欺扯人的士兵，只是后来被送上了震荡波的实验台，再被辗转至德菲尔。他甚至能根据福特的垃圾话推测出他参加的大概战役。  
巨无霸福特兴许是程序执行密度过高导致运行失败，或是能量水平过低，他缩回牢笼中央抱住自己，阴沉的眼神压在自己的手臂上刺过牢笼外的每一个把天护，最后钉在霸王身上。  
卡隆疑问：“他是不是有粉色躁郁症？”  
霸王回答：“他是有躁郁症。”  
卡隆看着房间内唯一一位不是粉色系列涂装的把天护，将信将疑地缓慢点头。医生和芯理医生总有些难以言喻的分歧。  
卡隆又看向笼中低声嘶吼的欺扯人，按捺住打一电子信号枪甚至物理麻醉的冲动——专门对付线管裸露能量液泉涌还活蹦乱跳不配合治疗的病人。  
霸王摸了摸下巴说：“拾荒者小队报告说巨无霸福特拒绝他们的能量块，并且具有较强的攻击性，靠近笼子要注意安全。”  
卡隆问：“救援部门有特殊的输液装置，只要麻醉了他。”他从海拉斯一只手里拿过电信号麻醉枪，跃跃欲试，“半麻醉，全身麻醉……”  
沃斯拉着嚼嚼进入特殊恢复室，兴奋地扑到牢笼前，嚼嚼靠着他的脚晃尾巴。  
霸王想要出言提醒沃斯，却余光瞥见福特把面甲埋入双臂，机体不住地颤抖，缩得浑身关节咔咔响。  
霸王光学镜微微偏光，俯身摸了摸嚼嚼的颈部连接处，让他再靠近点牢笼。嚼嚼舒服地侧头蹭了蹭霸王的手，把头雕伸入牢笼……  
在场把天护的音频接收器嘶啦一声重启。嚼嚼被吓得跳到沃斯怀里，沃斯吓得跳起被海拉斯的大手抓住；卡隆面甲扭曲地捂着音频接收器；霸王没什么大碍，下蹲在牢笼前观察捂着音频接收器退到最里面尖叫的福特。  
“……他的报告里并没有标明……他还具有音波攻击。”卡隆一手捂着受伤的音频接收器，一手拿着数据板。  
霸王说：“只是发声器的高频率段，他在害怕——嚼嚼。”  
卡隆的护目镜一闪，夹着数据板把嚼嚼从沃斯怀里捞出，凑近巨无霸福特。  
巨无霸福特的发声器发出漏电的凄惨嘶吼，清洁液涌出他的光学镜，他抗拒地往后缩，似乎想将自己嵌入墙壁。  
霸王喃喃道：“一个有趣的现象。”  
卡隆放下嚼嚼，轻轻拍他头雕：“做得好，嚼嚼。”  
嚼嚼不明所以地晃了晃耳朵。  
“往好点想，至少我们不用再听他说垃圾话了。”海拉斯耸肩，慢慢放下沃斯。  
沃斯扶着海拉斯的腿甲，冷却风扇回归平稳：“难以置信→巨大的块头掩藏一颗↗石油兔子的心↘还有幼生体的↗失控的声音↘……”  
海拉斯的小手捂住沃斯的口罩，停止了他的“嘲讽”。  
霸王敲了敲牢笼试图吸引福特的注意：“巨无霸福特，你明白什么是配合吗？”  
福特抬起一只浸满蓝光的光学镜：“巨无霸福特不会配合你们任何实验！巨无霸福特会撕碎任何挡在巨无霸福特面前的把天护！”鉴于他仍在后怕地颤抖，这番威胁并没有起到欺扯人预想的作用。  
霸王起身，十指交叉遗憾地说：“巨无霸福特，你的医生和芯理医生对你的现况和表现感到失望……”他的语气仿佛要即将宣布福特被检查出患了电路坏死绝症。  
霸王呼唤来嚼嚼，打开牢笼……  
一阵死寂般的沉默后，卡隆说：“既然他自己下线了，可以把他搬出来绑到手术台上检查机体了。”  
霸王沉默着赞同，嚼嚼回头寻求卡隆的帮助——他不明白为什么面前的欺扯人在他舔了一口后就宕机下线，是他做错了什么吗？  
卡隆呼唤他出来摸摸他的音频接收器，嚼嚼就把刚才那点苦恼和疑惑抛至九霄云外。


	9. Chapter 9

13.  
“  
塞伯坦没有创世神。  
塞伯坦人的电路似乎天生缺乏“神明”这一概念。  
甚至无视了这一概念性的存在。  
同理。  
塞伯坦没有：  
贫穷、饥饿、争斗和死亡。  
调查塞伯坦人用词概率，以上词汇百年出现的方差几近0。  
一位塞伯坦人的日常无非上线、工作、下线、充电。  
一位塞伯坦人仅仅因为完成每日的工作人物而电路塞满快乐的电流火花。  
然而工作的目的是让人快乐吗？  
不。  
工作的目的是创造社会价值。  
而在塞伯坦‘公平’的社会结构中，每一个塞伯坦人工作创造的价值等量了他所得到的报酬。  
但无论报酬多少，天性良善的塞伯坦人都会乐于接受，仅仅是‘报酬’本身对工作的肯定。  
他们从未质疑——  
是的，另一个塞伯坦人的电路缺陷：  
他们缺少‘质疑’。  
这种质疑并非是对科学规律的测量改进，而是一种对他人可能行径的推测验证，对权力结构的公正性的均衡监督。  
塞伯坦聪明的议会催眠公民们：  
工作是你们真正的快乐。  
无知的公民们便施以信任。  
随后狡猾的议会抛向群众糖衣炮弹，堵塞议论质疑的发声器，维护像塞伯坦人数般稳定的和平。  
塞伯坦繁荣、虚假的灯光之下，迟钝、麻木的幸存者欢呼着；灯光根源的黑暗之中，我们的神明站在尸体的余烬之中。  
是的，仍有人在黑暗中死去。  
那些痛苦的觉醒之人，那些无能无力却又无法自堕之人，他们只能选择了却掏出自己的余烬，送入风中，还于创世神。  
他们的死亡被议会光鲜华丽的外表掩藏，他们的痛哭被娱乐浮夸喧哗的音乐遮盖。  
他们被侵蚀得虚弱而无力。  
然而有力之人站起，质疑议会民主的虚伪假面。  
粒子城的警官奥迫安，欺扯人的伟大领袖倾天柱。  
他是站在原告席上质疑议会、揭露议会的第一人。  
他是紧握塞伯坦命运绳索的掌舵人。  
他发出了振动陈旧塞伯坦社会制度的最强音。  
他不屑强权，他即是强权！  
……………………………  
………………

——钛师傅  
”

“要我说钛师傅那个老东西写得是越来越没意思了。”烂番茄色涂装的欺扯人下巴抵着桌面无精打采，“我还挺喜欢他第一版的‘君权神授’。”  
“主人不吃这一套。”桌旁的同伴耸肩，“钛师傅是怎么把主人描绘得如此，如此……把天护综合病。”  
“毕竟是要在外界流通的版本，没有泛银河系成员不会喜欢英雄故事，神话色彩不是更加吸引人吗？”  
“这样颠倒是非——倾天柱主人不会直接扭掉钛师傅的头吗？”  
“只要有利于自己，倾天柱主人无所谓自己的名声，再说谁会讨厌有趣的故事呢……”  
“你还了解倾天柱主人的心思？”他的同伴压低声音，不赞同地挑了挑眉甲。  
“至少比钛师傅那个老家伙懂得多。”烂番茄色的欺扯人骄傲地昂首，“至少我不会因为马屁拍过头被倾天柱主人一脚踹下台阶，当时我就在场，啊哈，你该看看钛师傅坐在楼梯下四仰八叉那经典的吹胡子瞪眼的模样，通讯端发你。”  
“噗，噢，我的余烬。”他的关节笑得发颤。  
“嘿，嘿，警车，这边。两杯能量茶，不要能量渣。”  
“三盘齿轮，一盘松脆一盘微焦一盘正常。”  
“我记得当年普罗透斯还在公众前宣布要提高工作福利……”  
“当年你不是在街头游荡么，跟你有什么关系？”  
“听听还是挺诱人的——我可是‘良善的塞伯坦人’，哈哈哈，笑死我了。”烂番茄色的欺扯人笑得前仰后合，“钛师傅从哪个碳基星球宣传手册里东拼西凑出来的玩意。”  
黑白色的欺扯人两手各拿一杯能量茶，臂甲上放着三盘齿轮小吃，摇摇晃晃地挪到他们桌边。  
聊天兴致正高的欺扯人们没有理睬他，黑白配色的欺扯人只好小心翼翼地把能量茶和齿轮放下。看到最后一盘齿轮安稳地放在桌上，路过被无故使唤的欺扯人松了一口气，正准备离开被抓住了门翼。  
“嘿，我们可没允许你离开。”烂番茄色的欺扯人笑道，向伙伴闪了闪光学镜。  
警车的门翼微微颤抖，害怕耸起肩膀：“我已经帮你们付完了，没事我要走了。”  
“嘿。”烂番茄色的欺扯人又向伙伴闪了闪光学镜。  
对方嚼着松脆的齿轮说：“我又看不懂你眼神，瞎摆啥。”  
烂番茄色的欺扯人无语，只好亲自上阵。他起身揽过警车的肩膀，把他压在座位上，将一盘齿轮推向警车，并笑眯眯地注视着黑白配色的欺扯人——多么熟悉的配色，很难不让人想象他们两人之间的关系。  
“放松，警车，我们又不是救护车……”烂番茄色的欺扯人想要微笑，却又只能做出邪笑，“聊聊天又不会少你一只手。同为欺扯人，增进感情好歹下次见面打招呼，我们也不会误认为对方是敌人而误伤嘛。”至少不会因为私仇而“意外走火”。  
警车盯着面前盘子里的齿轮点了点头。  
“比如我们来聊聊钛师傅第二十八次修改后的宣传吧……”  
警车局促地把手放在膝盖上，说：“在背后谈论钛师傅，不大好……”  
烂番茄色的欺扯人夸张地手背贴着额头装甲一副即将昏倒的柔弱模样：“哦，瞧瞧，‘良善的塞伯坦人’！”他的同伴敷衍地应了一声。  
烂番茄色涂装的欺扯人的脑模块闪过一串电流，他抓住警车的手问：“我记得，你曾经在御天敌手下做事，对吧。”  
警车受到惊吓般门翼竖起。  
“啊哈！”对方双手作了个手枪的手势，“你肯定听过——或者见过很多——议会的事，对吧。”他暗示性地晃着手指，“比如，御天敌上位的真相……”他向自己的伙伴求证，“是吧，当年地下开的赌局是多少来着？”  
警车紧了紧发声器，说：“我不记得了，那太久远了。”他站起身，“何况领袖和议会的时代已经过去了。倾天柱大人也不会像普罗透斯领导的议会一样容忍游手好闲的欺扯人。”  
“你是在威胁我吗，警车？”烂番茄色的欺扯人单手撑桌面前倾，乜视黑白配色的欺扯人，“你以为有多少人还会谈起他们——前领袖的走狗，议会的余孽……”他狠狠地攥住警车的角徽，他的同伴试图在双方进行更进一步的机体摩擦前拿走警车前的齿轮。  
“士兵，立正！”  
冷不丁的命令击打欺扯人的电路，他们下意识地立正敬礼，抬头光学镜便看见了面甲不悦的另一位黑白配色的欺扯人。  
“现在报告刚才发生了什么。”黑白配色欺扯人的护目镜反射冷白的光芒，他的嘴唇线条冷硬并且不快。  
烂番茄色的欺扯人抢先回答：“我们在邀请警车加入我们的聊天，而他刚刚不幸即将摔倒，我不得不出手相救……”他声情并茂的解释只获得爵士冷酷的一瞥，不由得紧张地提高音量，“瞧瞧可怜的警车的车头，他几乎压瘪了我的手臂！”  
“安静，士兵。”爵士阻止了对方的解释欲望，护目镜转向警车，“你的解释，警车。”  
警车余光不安地瞥到与他发生口角的欺扯人顿时阴沉不满的面甲，垂下门翼：“长官，下次我会注意安全。”  
爵士冷冷地注视他片刻，说：“倾天柱主人不会乐意看到你们在竞技场外弄脏他的地盘。”  
说完他走过他们，顺手拽走同样涂装的欺扯人。  
烂番茄色涂装的欺扯人目光深沉地望着他们离开的背影：“我们下次应该挑个好时机再找警车‘聊天’。”  
他的同伴把齿轮扔进自己的嘴里：“不是我们，而是一帮与我们无关的人。”  
“他真的不像烟幕和蓝霹雳，虽然他们都是同一型号塞伯坦人。”烂番茄色涂装的欺扯人摸了摸颈部管线，“我不擅长对付软乎乎的家伙，爵士长官倒对他有一套。”  
他的同伴抓起一把齿轮送入他口中，让他闭嘴。  
爵士和警车一路安静地走到电梯处。在等待电梯的过程中，爵士打破沉默：“你不应该和他们在一起。”  
警车摸了摸发痛的角徽，小声道：“对不起。”  
爵士没有回应他，电梯门滴一声打开，金飞虫抱臂瞪向他，识清来人后收回视线。  
电梯内的气氛仿佛凝固住一般，爵士直截了当地切开这份沉默：“倾天柱询问你的行踪，金飞虫。”  
金飞虫的冷却风扇轰鸣一声：“我当然一直在新水晶城，执行倾天柱大人的命令。”他的光学镜睨视一旁的黑白配色的欺扯人，“你怎么又带着这个……他，帮你搬数据板吗？”  
爵士简短地应了一声，正视前方。  
金飞虫被他气得没脾气，抱臂侧过脸，芯理不断咒骂那个该扬余烬的赌徒和拖沓的雇佣兵头领。


	10. 番外：定量

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 正片之前的故事，补背景故事；  
> 有镜像普罗透斯和守天成cp向；

如何计算一个塞伯坦人漫长的一生呢？  
抬头看向塞伯坦的天空，不可见的引力牵引月卫缓缓移过视界。标准的对照时间尺的对照物，是一颗遥远到已经死亡的恒星的光芒。  
塞伯坦人的生命时间由此累积，这个数字又以别样的方式印刻在每一个塞伯坦人的余烬中。  
漫长的生命在很长一段时间内麻痹了塞伯坦人对死亡的概念电路。而万众星辰共同跟随不可闻的歌谣运转：膨胀、湮灭、消散、凝聚，直至时间也随物质一同塌缩。  
死亡是每一个塞伯坦人的归宿。  
而神明会重新将飘散的星辰填入没有生命的躯壳中。  
“稳定”，这是塞伯坦人数量恒定的原因。  
“稳定”，也是塞伯坦的神明逐渐淡去的原因。  
死亡，化身为遥远恒星的光芒，成为一个无法定量的陌生概念。

普罗透斯看过自己的倒影，注视那些向后退去的层叠高楼在宇宙光线下绽开粼粼光斑。  
“也许你该和我聊聊，震荡波。”普罗透斯看向一路沉默不言的邻座。  
深紫色涂装的年轻议员光学镜不错地看着手中的数据板，回答：“没有必要，普罗透斯议员。”  
普罗透斯感到轻微的电流堵塞，不禁好奇哲拉萨斯面对他的学生是否有时也感到无力：“我们要和所有要员正式见面，不要总板着面甲……”  
普罗透斯伸手提起震荡波的嘴角：“微笑——”放开手后嘴角又立刻掉下来。  
震荡波撇嘴：“他们都知道我的作风，没有必要。”  
普罗透斯无奈地摇头。  
“而且微笑很愚蠢。”震荡波直截了当地评价道，“并且不符合你现在的心情。”  
普罗透斯笑容变淡，摸了摸震荡波的头雕，后者抗拒地仰头：“没想到你也会关心人。”  
震荡波皱眉甲：“我只是给我拒绝的理由增加说服力……”他嘀咕，“并不是关心。”  
穿梭艇减速停靠在泊位，震荡波迈出舱门即见一望无际的荒原，雕刻历代领袖名字的里程碑屹立在此见证——震荡波看向身旁光学镜焦距落在苍穹深处出神的议员，出声提醒：“普罗透斯议员。”  
普罗透斯光学镜的边缘闪烁了一下，发声器发出风率调节时般轻微的声响，领着年轻的议员步入里程碑下临时搭建的露天葬礼场地。  
震荡波一言不发地离开普罗透斯身边，走向他的议员“朋友”。普罗透斯注视他的背影片刻后，沉默地转身迎向御天敌。  
震荡波拒绝了对方递来的能量糖，开门见山地问：“你那还有滞留的吗？”  
顶天者抖了抖流光的披风，压低声道：“街头哪有那么多尸体，你疯了吗，现在和我谈这种事……我怀疑迪西马斯已经开始怀疑我了。”他悄悄环顾四周。  
震荡波冷冷说：“实验样本仍然太少。难道你会因为他的怀疑现在就放弃额外的‘糖果’？”特指震荡波实验后尸体剩余部件的星球外交易。  
顶天者光学镜附近的电路发出细微的声响，将手上的能量糖放进子空间：“这个嘛——在我们的合作下，也只是一点小小的阻碍。”他塌下肩，“只是你也知道，尸体的数量实在是少之又少，我也是花了大力气把他们转到你的实验室……”他的音量维持在震荡波堪堪可以听见的范围。  
震荡波扶上顶天者的肩甲，顶天者的视线在震荡波的面甲和他的手上游移。  
震荡波低沉地说道：“可以在领袖接任的过渡阶段得到一批活体样本……”  
顶天者一惊，下意识将自己的手指当作能量糖放进嘴里，含糊不清道：“什么？”  
震荡波的嘴角凝聚诡谲的笑意，指了指身后正在交谈的普罗透斯和御天敌，机体沁着乳光的议员和黑金色的未来领袖格外扎光学镜的站在一起。  
震荡波双手贴着顶天者的音频接收器，猩红色的光学镜划过诡异的兴奋光芒，低声道：“不同的领袖对下的福利政策可能有所变动，只要让那群街头的机知道下一任领袖的福利政策计划将对他们不利——”  
顶天者从子空间掏出能量糖，紧张地打断他：“可是御天敌不是喜欢大刀阔斧改革的塞伯坦人，何况是他崇拜的导师制定的政策……”  
震荡波松开他的手：“不，顶天者，我们熟悉他，但是塞伯坦人对于他的了解比起政策更在意他的涂装。”他板着面甲却是一腔嘲讽，“他们毫不在意政治。”  
顶天者犹豫了一会儿，问：“所以我们只需要在那群人之间散布福利政策修改的传闻……”  
“并且故意透露议会的‘保留’福利政策。”震荡波些微不耐烦地补充，“而他们实际上签署的‘福利条约’的确有法律效应——一份实验风险合同。”  
“……一个大胆的计划。”顶天者放进嘴里五块能量糖。  
“能为科学献身，是他们余烬最大的贡献。”震荡波面无表情地说，“单吃福利却不工作，他们将在我的实验里发挥最大的效用。”  
顶天者仍在踌躇：“可这次不仅仅是简单的……”尸体。  
震荡波盯着顶天者，仿佛在剔除顶天者厚重华丽的装甲，直视其可怜渺小的余烬。  
震荡波冷哧一声，如同除尘般轻拍顶天者的肩甲：“‘在我们的合作下，也只是一点小小的阻碍。’”  
顶天者的发声器发出干燥的摩擦声，狠狠地咬了一口能量糖：“那我要吃部件交易的七成。”  
震荡波无所谓地应允让顶天者又有些后悔自己报价的胆怯，无处发泄的郁闷让顶天者不禁抱怨：“真不知道普罗透斯怎么想的，好歹是一个领袖的葬礼，这么没有门面。”他从自己的披风上抖下小石子，嘟嘟囔囔地拿出便携式防风防尘喷雾。  
震荡波抱臂，余光瞥过面甲不掩黯然的普罗透斯：“因为这不单纯是一场葬礼，想想我们几千年没有在正式场合聚集了。”  
顶天者用披风围住自己漂亮的涂装：“我以为他会让我们跟随守天成的灵柩巡游首都主干道，最后到达葬礼场地依次上台发表讲话，还会有鸣炮表演什么的……至少也给个频道直播。”  
震荡波评价：“没有余烬，只是一具日渐锈蚀的空壳，华而不实，没有必要。”  
顶天者不满地小声咕哝：对灵柩之内的人当然没有必要——他的合作人似乎从来不明白某些不必要的存在存在的必然性和在适当的时候说适当的话。  
“他竟然请来了萨隆，按理说……”震荡波抬头喃喃，顶天者抬头却一眼看见萨隆身旁的大法官。  
普罗透斯又看见震荡波和顶天者交谈，余烬宛如浸满水的棉花般潮湿沉重。他曾经答应远航的哲拉萨斯密切关注他的学生震荡波——切勿让他触碰科学的伦理线。而现在普罗透斯产生了动摇：他是否太过于自信和失责。  
普罗透斯失神了几塞秒。  
御天敌关切地询问：“普罗透斯议员，你怎么了？”  
普罗透斯推回他递来的手，微笑：“没事，我们说到哪里？”  
他认真地注视并聆听着面前的领袖候选人，御天敌谦逊而谨慎地咨询他各种事务的详细操作。普罗透斯并不了解守天成如何指导跟随他身旁的御天敌，还是御天敌的余烬使然，他未在御天敌的身上看到守天成的影子——他的发声器不知是高兴还是失望地轻轻摩擦空气叹息。  
虽然自御天敌的言行可以知道他崇拜他的导师，即前领袖，但是仅仅是崇拜和模仿无法成为领袖。  
普罗透斯不由得担心御天敌的谨小慎微和潜在的妄自菲薄可能带来的麻烦。  
普罗透斯不禁苦笑：如果守天成能够继续引导他，或许……  
御天敌等待着他下一步的指示，普罗透斯拍了拍他的肩甲：“你还有很多时间学习，成为一个领袖。”而不是成为守天成。  
普罗透斯没有将后半句讲出。  
御天敌金色的光学镜泛过微光：“我明白的，普罗透斯议员。塞伯坦人的一生都在追寻，不是吗？”  
穿过荒原大气层的光芒在他厚重的肩甲上栖息，他的目光看向普罗透斯身后高大雄伟的里程碑，由下至上一代代的领袖支撑着未来的领袖和未来的塞伯坦。他的导师，上一任领袖守天成，作为第一位在里程碑下举行葬礼的塞伯坦人，他的余烬将会和往昔的领袖一样，在荒原的风中，见证他的成绩。  
御天敌知道他的目光所落的高度是他的姓名安眠之处，而到那一天，他的余烬也将见证后人的目光。  
普罗透斯顺着御天敌的视线望去，光学镜只见里程碑侧面那行被风沙侵蚀分辨不清的短句——他只是听一个人提过一次——“今日，即是启航之日”。  
荒原地面的缝隙吹起风，小沙石刮蹭过他的音频接收器，沙沙的回响振动他的余烬，里程碑后遥远的恒星光芒闪耀了他的光学镜。  
在镇天威领导的外星探索交流计划舰船启航的那天，议员普罗透斯遇见了新任的领袖守天成，而普罗透斯对那日印象最深不过哲拉萨斯忧心忡忡的嘱咐和镇天威手里印着“退休快乐”的毛巾。  
守天成上任没过多久便向议会申请去锰矿山脉地质勘测。  
议会驳回。  
之后没过两个月守天成向议会申请去锈海巡访。  
议会驳回并派普罗透斯去和守天成沟通。  
守天成对领袖的头衔并不在意，甚至在与议员普罗透斯成为朋友后透露过自己其实并不想接任领袖一职。  
“……我应该与镇天威一同航行。”守天成与普罗透斯对坐，他特意换了身涂装掩饰身份，但普罗透斯并不觉得这会奏效。  
守天成的音频接收器前后晃了一下，说：“塞伯坦并不需要我，让它维持镇天威治理下的状态就好了。”他冲普罗透斯眨了眨眼。  
普罗透斯脑模块附近电路的电流略微不畅，斟酌后说：“光芒后是阴影，隐藏的问题不会因为社会平稳而永久消除……”  
守天成稍微歪头，支着下巴注视着普罗透斯，如同他涂装颜色名称“蓝水晶”般安静真挚。  
“听起来很有挑战性。”守天成跃跃欲试地摩拳擦掌，“虽然不比探险冲浪有趣……”他一兴奋说漏了嘴。  
普罗透斯挑起一边的眉甲，守天成捂着嘴尴尬地冲他笑。  
普罗透斯被他的模样逗笑，身体后仰靠着椅背：“大概只能等到卸任后完成你的心愿了。”  
守天成重重地叹气：“镇天威倒好，带着一帮人去考察交流，唯独留我来承担领袖的责任，惊破天不也挺好……”他嘀嘀咕咕抱怨的模样仿佛石油兔子啃食能量块，“嘿，你卸任后有想过做什么吗？”  
普罗透斯捧着能量饮料，略微思索后回复：“我没有什么计划，一切等到卸任后再说。”议员的任期、卸任条件和领袖不同。  
守天成的音频接收器向前倾，灌了口能量饮料：“这样啊……”突然他的手握住普罗透斯放在桌上的手，普罗透斯猛地抬头，对上桌对面格外明亮的光学镜，“不如卸任后我们一起去探险冲浪？”  
守天成向他讲述就在塞伯坦的锰矿脉，据一本探险杂志上描述，其日出日落的景象十分瑰丽，但因为磁场干扰太严重无法留下影像。还有一颗液体覆盖的星球，悬浮的堡垒会定期在潮汐时段向外界开放水域的冲浪项目。  
普罗透斯着迷地聆听着领袖的描述，情不自禁柔软了光学镜的亮度。  
他想，他无法拒绝守天成的邀请。  
即使翌日看到娱乐八卦杂志一角刊登了他和守天成在酒馆的影像他也没有动摇，就算守天成举着数据板笑趴在领袖的办公室桌下也没有动摇过这份心思。  
真的没有。  
普罗透斯没有想到守天成真的会彻底放下游玩的心思勤勤恳恳地处理政务。起初不说有什么功绩，但没有出乱子也是万幸。  
普罗透斯见证守天成越发得心应手，也越发焦躁不安。为了避嫌，他与守天成的交集除却在会议后简单地聊天便再没有多余的话语，所以普罗透斯不清楚领袖情绪不稳定的原因。  
直至那天守天成将御天敌介绍给他在议会中举足轻重的议员朋友——也就是普罗透斯——普罗透斯诧异地打量着黑金涂装的塞伯坦人和他身后浅橙色的领袖。  
普罗透斯收敛了面甲上的表情，光学镜渗透深深的担忧，沉默良久没有回复。  
普罗透斯第一次踏足那片荒原，外甲碎裂脚下沙土之声摩擦音频接收器，顶上苍穹倒悬万里星海。  
他挥手撩开细碎的飞尘，看见领袖坐在里程碑的基座上，晃着腿望着他。  
他们一同坐在基座上，遥望着远方地平线上的首都，彼此皆无言。  
守天成递给他一盒软饮料，上面印着当下最受欢迎的竞速偶像，普罗透斯接过却放在手里没有打开。  
守天成没头没尾地开口：“有时候我想领袖真不是个好差事……”  
普罗透斯听着荒原的风声亲昵蹭在音频接收器旁。  
“他们只是理所当然地享受着……”守天成闷闷地说，“他们甚至比起了解我，更了解一个竞速明星——”他忿忿不平地抱怨，“他的身高体重，甚至还有碳基星球流传过来的星座——那到底是什么意思——每日跟拍他的新伴侣……”  
普罗透斯放心地抚平他的余烬：守天成只是辛劳过度需要清理一下数据碎片，他还是守天成。  
“或许你该放松一下自己。”普罗透斯建议道。  
守天成亮了亮光学镜：“救护车说我机体状态能揍翻一打侍卫。”他得意地挺起胸膛，下一刻光学镜又黯淡些许，垂下手放在膝甲上，“有些事我也不知道和谁讲……”  
普罗透斯看向他，余烬惊起微微波动。  
“我做不到镇天威的程度，为什么他……”  
普罗透斯握住守天成的手，坚定地说：“你的努力塞伯坦见证了……”他犹豫了一瞬还是将后半句话倾诉而出，“我也见证了。你是未来的探索者。”  
守天成面甲上浮现按捺不住的笑意，握住普罗透斯的手一时不愿放开：“谢谢你，我的朋友。”他给予普罗透斯一个亲密的拥抱，虽然因为这个举动他们差点掉下基座，但守天成只是大笑着环住普罗透斯的肩膀，他聊起镇天威的队伍，聊起自己，还有自己将要培养的御天敌，漫无目的地一路聊到了雕刻领袖姓名的里程碑。  
守天成的头雕靠近普罗透斯的头雕，神秘兮兮地问：“你知道里程碑上除了领袖的名字还有什么吗？”  
普罗透斯摇头，在这之前他也只在资料档案里见过里程碑的影像。  
守天成露出“只有我知道答案”的满足微笑：“你等会离开的时候看里程碑的侧面，那里原本写着一句话，只是曝露在外太久磨损坏了。”  
普罗透斯配合地询问其内容。  
守天成晃着头雕说：“‘今日即是启航之日’。”  
普罗透斯相信守天成的话，即使之后在搜集葬礼场地资料时他未曾找到这个说法的任何依据，他也相信那日守天成对他说出这个“秘密”的真心。  
回看往昔总有蛛丝马迹的真相掩藏在细微之处，或许是刻意遮掩，又或许是无意疏忽。  
一切都无法再追寻。  
回忆终成遥远的恒星光芒。  
而守天成，永远定格在那一瞬的光中。  
他翻阅过灵车的尸检报告，对比救护车对守天成的日常机体检查记录，的确是脑模块局域增生——一种几乎绝迹的病症。虽然塞伯坦也有零星的死亡人数上报，但究其死因不过物理致命伤，毕竟塞伯坦医疗卫生署和医疗政策不是摆设。守天成的死因极为罕见，但思量他之前的工作强度和种种异常的表现，又如此顺理成章。  
救护车痛心地对普罗透斯说：“守天成领袖始终停不下工作，他拒绝了我深度检查的要求——他强硬地认为只是长时间工作导致的参数不稳定，并要求我履行医患保密协议。在这之前，卫生署一直认为这种病症早已消失在历史之中……是我的疏忽。”  
普罗透斯无法责怪尽心尽责的医生，但在葬礼上遇见他，余烬仍是难免蔓延酸涩的情绪，故意避开。  
普罗透斯站在葬礼高台之上，身后即是屹立千万年的里程碑和倒影之中的灵柩。  
他的光学镜扫过台下一张张或平静或悲伤或隐忍的面甲，开口却发现发声器不知何时下线，待到重启发声器，他的音频接收器满是风声混合着一个陌生的声音。  
他惊讶地想：是我的声音。  
细细的风声钻入脑模块，电流涌入振动频率反应端，无端涌出纷纷扬扬的错觉：深色的苍穹下降的挤压声，星辰剧烈燃烧的无声轰鸣，灰屑滑过装甲的触碰声，近在咫尺；陌生的声音冷静克制地致辞，唯独它如隔千里，如同电子幽灵在宣判余烬的重量。  
“震荡波议员，你如何定义死亡呢？”  
震荡波抬头看向面前不请自来的医疗单位，救护车自顾自地坐在他身边的座位上，温柔地微笑：“机体涂装灰败、余烬分解消失，而如果脑模块仍在运转，你怎么看？”  
震荡波冷冷地回答：“除非有特殊的驱动供给脑模块能量。”  
救护车手掌阖起受教般地欣喜，轻轻地问：“而如果脑模块停止运转，余烬仍留在机体内呢？”  
震荡波的焦距移到救护车神态自若的面甲上，说：“我想我们的定义属于两种不同领域范围。”他收集来的尸体基本都是真正的尸体，唯一一次留有余烬的机体逃跑时被他大卸八块不能再用了，他交给顶天者去处理后事，“没有必要在葬礼上讨论死亡。”  
救护车歪头，说：“看来你的传闻是真的。”  
震荡波无所谓地承认：“是真的，只是他人看来骇人听闻当作假的。”  
震荡波沉默了片刻，陈述道：“你不只是来证实你的好奇。”  
救护车柔和地说道：“有人想要资助你的实验。”  
震荡波开始正视这位医生，并给予了他的私人通讯频道码。  
“……我们不在葬礼上谈论死亡，我们谈论自由与新生。逝去的人守护着往昔，而今日，即是未来启航之日。”  
普罗透斯的目光落在专注而拘谨的御天敌身上，他光学镜金色的光芒依稀有……  
普罗透斯移过视线，余烬里仿佛坠入滚烫的铁块，痛苦而又不得不依附于其上煎熬。  
也许他一开始不该暗示守天成放下他的玩乐之心去超越镇天威。  
守天成是一个优秀的领袖，他不需要证明他的“优秀”是镇天威的“优秀”。他只是他。塞伯坦不需要第二个镇天威。  
普罗透斯在葬礼前想了很久，在某一天站在议会大厅的中央，接受议员席上虚空的注视和穿过玻璃幕墙笼罩机体的恒星之光，他的光学镜从未如此明亮而模糊。  
冥冥之中的那一刻，他猛然惊醒——  
他需要守天成。  
塞伯坦人不在乎领袖是谁——只要领袖兢兢业业，不出差错。  
塞伯坦也不在乎领袖是谁——它只是一颗星球，你能要求它做出什么判决？  
只是他需要守天成。  
而守天成安眠在里程碑前六寸之下，灰败的机体等待时间的锈蚀。  
死亡？可他在普罗透斯的余烬中还活着。  
所以如何定量一个塞伯坦人的死亡呢？  
或者如何用死亡来定义一个塞伯坦人呢？  
普罗透斯的音频接收器第一个上线，然而只有风刮挠岩壁的嘘嘘声响，轻微而刺耳地录入他的响应端，接踵而来的感知系统上线让他发觉自己躺在灰沙般的固体中，四围黑越越得隐约只现个轮廓，他一时也无法判别自己所在何处。  
接踵而来的体机损伤、能量泄露的警告弹窗唤醒了普罗透斯下线前的记忆：倾天柱假借与议会商议新政的名义聚集议员，却掏出了反对者的余烬，他在蝙蝠精议员的掩护下逃离却被半路埋伏的倾天柱支持者击毁穿梭艇，不知道坠入何处，外界的情况又是如何。  
普罗透斯四处摸寻，抓着突起的壁石缓缓站起，机甲关节缝隙中的灰土悉悉索索掉落，他总是要犹豫一下，再跨出试探的一步，无视弹窗警告而专注于捕捉那一丝一毫的风声。  
缓慢挪动至拐角，紫红色的微光不由使普罗透斯提高警惕。虽然他的系统已经濒临崩溃边缘——那一刻他担心这是否又是倾天柱精心构筑的另一个陷阱，但一切又已经无法挽回。  
他的余烬沉重地挤压着线路部件，他努力降低散热片运作的功率，但是内部线路的损伤导致电流积压过热。  
在弹窗的警告声中，普罗透斯接受了自己的命运，他一手握着另一只仅连管线的手臂，一瘸一拐地去享受未知的光明。  
普罗透斯错愕地缩小焦距，惊叹他的余烬。  
四壁狰狞破出层叠的巨大紫红色水晶，普罗透斯不得不仰望那块最大的水晶，而光源正是来自于水晶群。三个议会厅大小的空间内漂浮着成千上万的灰屑，它们随风向空间的中央旋转狂舞，隐隐绰绰初具形态。  
普罗透斯支撑不住地跪倒在地上，突兀的巨大声响似乎击碎了那空间中央凝聚的灰屑。  
“你是怎么进来的？”沉闷不悦之声回荡在半封闭的空间中，扬起飞尘。  
“我不知道，你是……”普罗透斯的脑模块飞速的运转，恍然大悟般急切地想要问询答案，但电路却无法以同样的速度传达到发声器说出他的疑惑和痛苦。  
喧哗的风声大作，无法抗拒的力量裹挟着普罗透斯离开那片紫红色水晶的空间，剧痛席卷他机体的每一寸电路。他绝望地嘶吼着，向那一切答案之地伸手，然而低级反应机制应急关闭了他多余运作的部件，他陷入了永恒的黑暗。  
“普罗透斯议员。普罗透斯议员！”  
他隐约看见了苍穹上遥远的恒星光芒，想要伸手摘取……  
“普罗透斯议员！”  
他的手臂没有响应，真奇怪啊，是谁在呼唤他……  
他的光学镜艰难地闪烁了一下，那急切的呼唤变成了惊喜的欢呼。  
他的光学镜完全上线后，普罗透斯失望地发现那恒星的光芒不过是一盏灯，清洁液浸湿了他的面甲：在发现神的那一刻，他也认识到，神不在乎。  
据负责他医疗的把天护——现在塞伯坦已经分裂成了两派——说倾天柱覆灭了议会后，没有找到他的尸体也默认他已经死亡，直至前些日子把天护的巡逻人员在荒原发现了濒死的普罗透斯。  
普罗透斯说，那日他的穿梭艇被欺扯人攻击坠毁，他也不知怎么掉入了地底的裂隙里，在能量耗尽前重新寻到出路爬到地面……  
他冷静而平淡地叙述着半真半假的谎言，感受不到躯体的存在。听着自己的谎言空空地回荡，他甚至感受到不到自己的余烬，感受不到他还活着的切实证明。  
他的存活对自己毫无意义。  
终日躺在急救舱内，望着那盏灯，由旁人告知早在普罗透斯被发现前，御天敌已被倾天柱一截为二，他的余烬毫无波动。  
普罗透斯回想起被他人告知守天成死亡的那日，他手中的能量饮料温度适中，可口而美味。  
他诧异自己竟然对于死亡早已无动于衷。  
曾经颇具盛名的教师卫镇天亲自来探望他——他现在是把天护的首领——普罗透斯问他是否知道震荡波的情况。  
卫镇天的面甲神情复杂，他身后的红蜘蛛替他开口：震荡波议员加入了欺扯人，接手了议会的后事。  
红蜘蛛不忍对那急救舱内残破的塞伯坦人说出全部残酷的事实：震荡波议员在成为倾天柱的左膀右臂后，将曾经的同事的尸体改造成了杀人机器并投入战场。  
普罗透斯安静地接受了事实，与卫镇天谈起一些事务后留下了红蜘蛛。  
普罗透斯沉默良久，看着舱前标志鲜红的塞伯坦人，轻柔地说：“我已经锢于议会……”他停顿一下，“我想你是明白的。”他勉强地牵起笑容，“‘我们不在葬礼上谈论死亡，我们谈论自由与新生。’”  
红蜘蛛动容地凝视着普罗透斯，而后者平静地说道：“结束吧。”  
红蜘蛛走出特殊观察室，卫镇天等在门旁，他们彼此相视一眼。  
“我执行了普罗透斯议员最后的命令。”红蜘蛛低下头，情绪难得地低落。  
卫镇天扶住他的肩甲，安慰道：“他太累了……”  
他们并肩行进，红蜘蛛微微侧头窥探把天护的领袖，将胡乱飘散的余烬心安地归拢，回头望向另一手边玻璃幕墙后初具规模的把天护堡垒。  
而遥远的地平线后是更加遥远的首都。  
这段距离，是一场葬礼的时间。  
也恰好是死亡堆积的高度。

所以如何计算一个塞伯坦人漫长的一生呢？  
抬头看向塞伯坦的天空，亘古的恒星光芒等待你的答案。


	11. Chapter 11

15.

X中队队长骷髅面不改色地注视救援部门的科学家从自己手臂的伤口里夹出最后一块弹片，而大功率运行的排气声不禁让人怀疑他是否只是下线了面甲控制系统。毕竟不是所有把天护都装有神经电路阻断器。  
“新型子弹……”沃斯对着光源观察那片弹片，若有所思地挑起一边的眉甲，嘴里咕噜了一串押韵的学术名词。  
卡隆熟练地钉上骷髅手臂上的伤口，贴上防锈纱布，又趁他不注意注射了一管修复催化剂——这显然刺激到了患者敏感的反应机制，然而在反应机制对应的机械动作响应前，海拉斯小型号的手就将他摁在座位上，大型号的手安抚地抚摸他的肩甲。  
骷髅摸了摸余烬舱，塔恩抱歉地向他施以微笑。  
“在分析结果出炉前，医生建议留下观察。”卡隆的护目镜在骷髅的光学镜上闪了一闪。  
骷髅握拳，毫不犹豫地说：“我们还有任务在身……”  
塔恩走到卡隆身前，安抚骷髅焦躁的磁场，耐心地说：“骷髅队长，欺扯人的新式武器极有可能大范围投布，把天护需要你们小队一手的数据……”骷髅的面甲线条绷紧，“以便后续做出应变。”  
骷髅欲言又止，塔恩看向一旁抱臂的声波：“或者你可以与红蜘蛛指挥官当面交流……”  
声波明亮的护目镜映照着骷髅面甲的迟疑和矛盾。  
骷髅的排气散热声渐小，松开紧握的拳头：“X中队，接受任命。”  
塔恩轻轻拍了拍他的肩甲，低声道：“我知道身处后方的感受，骷髅队长。再次执行战场任务前你的小队成员也会接受一次全面的机体检查以防疏漏。”  
骷髅强装冷硬但有丝为难地说：“我代表X中队表示感谢……”他踌躇了一瞬，压低声说，“我保证会看管好他们。”  
塔恩虽然疑惑了一会儿骷髅队长话里的意思，但是他没有追问，反而劝慰他：“你的伤势比较重，还是需要慢慢修养……”  
骷髅神情复杂地说：“和我的队友在一起，我能修复得更快。”  
塔恩头雕上仿佛冒出一个大大的问号：是芯理修复正向催化机体修复理论？  
但他贴心地没有多问，允许了X中队队长的特殊请求。  
卡隆：老大，这样真的利于他恢复吗？  
塔恩看着内置通讯端的讯息，对卡隆笑了笑。  
塔恩：我相信骷髅队长的承诺，正好药师也可以帮忙。  
卡隆被海拉斯一手转过身，跟上塔恩。  
声波留下与躺在电路板上的X中队队长有其他情报需要传递。  
“……死锁在欺扯人一方？”声波眉甲挤在一起，抱臂显示出他余烬的不爽。  
骷髅将内置拍摄的影像投射出来，糊成一片的像素里一块抢眼的鲜红色。  
“以我的余烬发誓，的确是他。”  
“上传报告了？”声波不大情愿地调出某把天护的频道。  
骷髅点头，问：“需要后续数据清理吗？”  
声波的口罩叹了口气，说：“骷髅队长，我们需要警告那片战区的把天护……”内置通讯频道响起，声波一怔，红蜘蛛的处理方案已经躺在频道内——他早就想到了这一天。  
作为战前卫镇天最为看重的学生之一的死锁，他错误地与救护车结识。救护车哄骗他的“朋友”与他合作完成某项实验，结果死锁就此性情大变——因此大概可以推测出当年救护车的某项实验的本质接近“皮影戏”，甚至可能他当时就是在完善“皮影戏”——之后死锁便消失了。  
战争时期把天护获得情报：记录显示死锁在消失了三年后加入新水晶城，后来又加入某支雇佣兵队伍。现在显而易见，欺扯人雇佣了这支雇佣兵。这些年卫镇天从未放弃他心爱的学生，而如今兵戎相见……声波可以预见，红蜘蛛又要喝下十几杯高浓度压缩能量饮料。  
“交给我们处理吧。”  
声波的应允掷地有声，说着用力晃了一下握住X中队队长的手，并在骷髅的痛呼声中手忙脚乱地道歉。  
塔恩远远在走廊的一端看见另一端的霸王和药师：霸王面甲上是他所熟悉的恰到好处的微笑，药师的面甲上却是少见的放松。  
他能捕捉到那余烬细微的差别：药师上线后有一段时间处于感知分析电路错位的状态，时常没有预兆地进入芯理调节的应激反应。简而言之，塔恩担心药师经常性的发呆不利于其芯理康复。不是没有机体恢复良好的患者突然陷入系统程序死循环的例子——等到塔恩发觉其异常时，他们已经失去了患者的余烬信号。  
塔恩认为他不是嫉妒霸王抢走了他的“患者”：霸王是把天护专业的芯理医师，还是个幽默风趣、见多识广的“机型自走武器库”，无论是谁在交谈后都会喜欢他。而且霸王熟知塞伯坦人的芯理，自己擅长塞伯坦人构造学，他们俩的配合才能使患者……  
卡隆扶了扶撞歪的护目镜，接收到了海拉斯的内置讯息：老大又在盯着药师出神。  
作为把天护救援部门的二把手，卡隆镇定地回复海拉斯：老大在注视他的“失败”。  
塔恩并没有成功唤醒他沉睡的患者，而当初他处理方式的正确适合与否仍有争议——药师很有可能因为塔恩强行破开防火墙输入的新程序陷入超频死机。  
寄希望于患者的自我修复系统和……未知的芯理能力。塔恩默默地挤压大拇指和食指的指节，稍暗一度的光学镜低头对上卡隆灵光一闪的护目镜。  
“老大，需要补充点冷凝剂降温吗？”救援部门的二把手贴心地向老大发送如上信息。  
塔恩后知后觉地察觉到排气功率的异常，轻轻摇头，视线再次落在走廊的另一端。  
卡隆向海拉斯耸肩，海拉斯小型号的手作了个手势。  
霸王发现了挤在走廊另一端难以忽视的庞大机体，俯身在药师的音频接收器旁说了什么，然后直起身拍了拍药师的肩膀。  
药师杏红色的光学镜看向塔恩，举起手却又迟疑、尴尬地放下。霸王退后几步转身离开了，塔恩回过神后察觉卡隆和海拉斯也不知道什么时候离开的……他们是商量好了什么？  
塔恩的脑部电路发送了错误的响应，散热片闷闷地呼气，但他的系统温度仍在上升……这一切都，怎么说，不太合常理——塔恩迅速给自己系统过了个检查，一切正常——这不正常。  
塔恩注视药师向他走来：他的机体拥有符合飞机所需的流线型曲线和干净利落的直线，美丽的机翼微微向后折，增一笔糜艳缺一笔朴素的薄荷绿配蓝紫，乳白的素底恰到好处相应他谦逊的神情和纯洁的光学镜……  
上一次塔恩这样在脑模块里遣词造句赞美的是卫镇天，而这次塔恩很努力地控制住溢美之词喷涌出发声器，免得可爱的飞机受到惊吓手足无措。（当年卫镇天吓得手中的浓缩能量饮料杯掉在地上）  
唔，他刚刚是将“药师”和“可爱”联系在一起了吗？  
塔恩苦恼地挤了挤眉甲，药师踌躇了一刹那便放弃握住塔恩手的想法，转而站在他面前，仰头问：“塔恩，你有空吗，我想和你聊一聊医疗方面的想法？”  
塔恩查看了一眼录入的工作表，不动声色地将某两项任务挤压到一条时间框里：“当然。”他将空闲时间发送到药师的通讯频道。  
药师立刻回应了他的微笑，却又不确定似的低下头。  
塔恩不明白药师盯着自己的手做什么——那一只手不再是鲜血淋漓、粗制滥造的电锯，而是一双真正属于医生精密美丽的手——但是仅一手之遥的余烬散发着不稳定而澎湃的磁场。  
药师回想霸王的建议，下定决心：他应该重拾医生的一切，尊严、荣誉和患者的尊重，而不是沉溺在无休无止的反人道实验的血色阴影和识人不清的痛苦徘徊中；他要寻回自己的理想，更何况现在他有了真正的朋友。  
他相信把天护会相信他的诚意。  
前欺扯人的光学镜焕发真挚而温暖的光芒。  
一切都会好起来的。  
霸王在一个拐角堵住了声波。  
声波瞪着护目镜，湛蓝的光芒刺眼而咄咄逼人，他抱臂沉默以作抗议。  
霸王翕动他标志性的厚嘴唇——而有人称为芯理医生性感的精华，声波对此嗤之以鼻——霸王说：“声波，你已经延迟了两次芯理谈话。”  
声波的排气扇骤然鸣响一声：“我很好，而且我没有时间。”  
霸王摸了摸下巴：“在这之前你没有时间，但是你既然跟随震荡波来到这里，你还这么认为？”  
声波的脚尖蹭了蹭地面，闷声闷气道：“我要照顾震荡波——”  
霸王挑起眉甲，食指按住嘴唇，片刻后问：“你确定？”  
自尊心遭到质疑的声波的口罩不高兴地翘起：“我申请延后。”  
霸王扶额，下达最后通告：“声波，很遗憾地通知你，你必须在沙发上安安静静坐两个小时，或者更长时间——鉴于你逃了两次——没有R'N'R，你会喜欢德彪西的……”  
声波捂住即将惊恐地飞掉的口罩，运动模块超频率地响应。  
霸王在其逃跑的前一刻用声波两臂夹着声波，声波扑腾了一下无助的腿，头雕上方仿佛逐渐凝聚阴云，漫画斜线粗重地打在他的侧身。  
“抱歉。”霸王无奈地举着声波，“或者你想换个姿势？”说着他单臂夹住声波，声波侧脸的斜线阴影更加厚重，头顶的乌云下起小雨夹雪。  
机器狗从磁带舱探出脑袋：“声波怎么那么颠簸……哇哦，你被劫持了吗？”他从磁带舱跳出，顺着霸王的手臂爬上他的肩甲。  
霸王另一手摸了摸机器狗的头雕，机器狗发声器发出小小的舒服呼噜声，竖起兽耳造型的音频接收器，立马转投“敌营”。  
“声波要听取专业人士的意见呦。”机器狗趴在霸王的肩膀上，并给声波一个眨眼。  
光学镜可见颓丧的声波做出最后的挣扎：“能不能让震荡波陪我？”  
霸王“冷酷”地拒绝：“震荡波有他的任务。声波，等你补上差额就能去找震荡波了。”  
声波问：“震荡波有什么任务？我怎么不知道？”  
霸王抚了抚嘴唇：“是他主动申请，红蜘蛛批准了他的行动——”他见声波四肢乱晃急欲挣脱的模样，不禁微笑，“你不相信震荡波？”  
声波抱臂咕哝，怨念的黑气向四周散发，但无法对付霸王厚实的装甲，机器狗捂着嘴偷笑。  
“站住！”嘶哑的声音骤然划破平静。  
本应该躺在恢复室的巨无霸福特一手握着大号焊枪对着霸王，另一手挟持震荡波，具体做法：小臂用力过度地夹着震荡波的胸甲挡在身前，庞大的机体躲在涂装亮眼的科学家身后。  
可怜无辜的科学家胸甲似乎被压瘪了些许，手掰着福特横在他胸前的手臂，两腿无处着地地下垂，欲哭无泪的光学镜闪烁着清洁液的反光。  
此情此景处境微妙相似的声波犹如破空划剑般食指直指狭路相逢的巨无霸福特，吼道：“机器狗，出击！”  
“好的，没问题，交给机器狗吧！”  
机器狗压低身后猛然弹起，落在墙壁上迅捷地朝巨无霸福特的头雕扑去，眼看光学镜中巨无霸福特惊恐扭曲的面甲越来越大，却在中途突然被撞开，摔在霸王脚下。  
霸王小心地蹲下检查机器狗伤势，简单检查下来只是撞下线了。  
而巨无霸福特手中的“凶器”震荡波在这一轮的撞击下也掉线了。  
声波愤怒了，声波爆发了，声波被霸王提起来在空中摆腿。  
见情形不妙福特又挟持昏迷的震荡波消失在出现的拐角处。  
霸王放下声波，后者抱起机器狗，对霸王怒目而视。  
霸王说：“也许你该告知塔恩在他的船上发生的事情……”而不是冲动地和不是一个体量级的塞伯坦人单打独斗。  
巨无霸福特奔跑的姿态如同身后有几十只野兽金刚在追杀他，他的脑模块充斥溢满斑驳的噪点色块，每一个噪点色块都毫无规律地忽大忽小，每一根缆线和电路节点都在催促尖叫“逃出去、逃出去、快点逃出去”。  
沉重庞大的机体挤入如若坍塌扭曲的无止尽通道的入口，冷白的光线如丝线般向后抽离，剥离其伪装，世界的阴影暗中窥探其恐惧和余烬的滋味。他听见獠牙刺碎装甲的声音、自己的抽泣与哀求，他瞥见阴影中一闪即逝的野兽的背脊起伏，在那一轮光明的邪恶暗紫色阴影之前，他关闭光学镜冲破前进的幻觉。  
巨无霸福特气喘吁吁地扶着墙体，单手无知觉地死死抱住怀中昏迷不醒的人质——他通向自由的单程票。  
但是他也不清楚除了欺扯人的实验笼和把天护的监狱，他还能去哪里，兴许是新水晶城，他听到过那个欺扯人小矮子医生咒骂过他们。  
“你需要帮助吗，这位强壮的开门风格独特的……”  
滚开，他不需要帮助。  
“救援部门新招的护士？”  
“哪有机体那么庞大的护士，暴风。”  
什么护士？！他是一个凶恶危险的塞伯坦人!  
“他手里拿着焊枪。等等，那是▇▇▇吗，我的二极管啊！”  
那个词汇是什么，为什么他听不清楚？  
“他的胸甲似乎比之前小了一号。”  
“暴风，闭嘴。”  
巨无霸福特举着焊枪，抬头与房间内六个把天护对上视线。他手部附近的缆线在颤抖，腿部装甲短暂失去了响应，他的处理模块几乎将被过压的电流烧穿。  
福特强撑着外强中干的“可怕欺扯人”视觉气势，试图在绷断抑制清洁液的线路前吓跑面前的把天护——当然这种线路是不存在的。然而处理器中汹涌而来的绝望和光学镜旁细小管道中的清洁液淹没了巨无霸福特的理智和面甲——那些野兽，无处不在。  
在两个周期，也就是大约两个半小时前，巨无霸福特仍处于无法控制躯干的修养模式——恭喜福特获得把天护救援部门的特殊待遇，介于他的“丰功伟绩”和清醒时差点咬断沃斯的胳膊（即使沃斯对于自己手臂上的咬痕表示异常浓厚的兴趣但这也不代表其他人想要被破坏装甲和涂装）——而取得询问欺扯人实验对象殊荣的震荡波小心翼翼地坐在电路板的一侧，点开他整理的问题。  
一个注定会无用功的谈话，是如何升级为巨无霸福特的逃狱个人秀？  
问题又出在哪呢？


	12. Chapter 12

16.

巨无霸福特认为，在这之前他所见到的把天护已经足够荒谬可笑。  
“首先，我们可以交换一下姓名。”  
头雕线条方正的独眼把天护科学家却拥有温柔似水的情绪磁场和浮夸到他上线第一眼吓得遇到电子幽灵的涂装——申明一下，他并没有被吓到下线，他只是恍神了一会儿。  
“我叫震荡波，你呢？”  
巨无霸福特一失神错过了重要信息，却下意识报上自己的姓名和实验室编号，旋即他便懊恼和疑惑自己突然冒出的条件反射。  
震荡波的光学镜闪烁了一下，上半身前倾，好奇地问：“你也是从‘那个实验场’来的？”  
巨无霸福特观察这位造型独特的把天护，不由得联想到曾经实验场流传的“俱五刑”传闻……  
他因电路内一闪而过的细密电流打了个寒噤，再看向疑似过去同属于实验对象的把天护科学家，光学镜里多了些许居高临下的同情和不成形“逃狱”计划的探究。  
“之前在那，后来被转移到‘德菲尔’了。”巨无霸福特回答道，努力拉平面甲上的不耐烦和凶恶：一看这个家伙就很好骗——这可是不可多得的“逃狱”机会。  
“你是怎么进入实验场的？”震荡波询问。  
像是巨无霸福特这样少见的体量级别，即使在欺扯人一方也应该会作为战争机器被分配到前线，而不是在后方的实验场。至少在战争初期不应该如此。  
巨无霸福特沉默了片刻后，支支吾吾地回答：“我得罪了人，就被送去了‘那个实验场’……”说自己第一次上战场就做逃兵然后被敲晕送进去还是太丢脸了，“那实在是一段黑暗的时光。”他用力过度地逼出几滴清洁液，刚毅庞大的钢铁机体搭配上楚楚可怜的光学镜，诡异的反差性可怜。  
震荡波睁大光学镜，绞着手指情不自禁也落下清洗液，似乎被勾起不怎么美好的回忆。  
巨无霸福特的声音低沉：“剥光外装甲浸泡在粘腻的液体罐里，连接上神经电路，剥离外部感知系统困于黑暗之中……”福特注意到身边把天护面甲逐渐恐惧的神情，余烬不禁产生得意的悬浮感，“被赶入无法直起身的激光笼中……他们甚至看心情放任野兽追赶实验对象，只是因为有趣……”福特一激动差点再次失言，记忆库中的数据翻滚而上，连接口腔和燃料箱的管道似乎受到刺激般升上呕吐感。  
震荡波快速地小幅摆动他的音频接收器，不安、惶恐而宽慰地说：“很高兴你愿意和我谈这些……我其实，并不太记得实验场的事情。”  
巨无霸福特的光学镜边缘镀上白光，澄蓝色的光芒被波动的情绪搅动：“你受了‘俱五刑’？”  
震荡波乖巧地点头：“我对之前的事情完全没有印象……”  
福特的头雕抵着电路板：“一个失败的‘俱五刑’。可怜的小家伙。”他敷衍地安慰。  
福特想：发明俱五刑的家伙一定是一个余烬阴暗、外表丑陋的家伙——嫉妒别人高大完美的机体。  
福特只要想想自己的躯体安上一个巨大的构造简单的独眼头雕就会气得要疯。  
不记得也真是好运气。福特气哼哼地想：也难怪那么容易被把天护骗去。  
“那接下来是第二条……”震荡波重新找回数据板，小声提醒自己。  
巨无霸福特转过光镜下的焦距，收缩聚焦在放置应急医疗器材的抽屉上。  
福特问：“你们把天护就这么喜欢循规蹈矩地问话吗？”  
震荡波抬头，讪讪收起数据板：“是我自己想的话题摘要，也是我的临时提议。”  
巨无霸福特貌似漫无目的地主导着谈话内容：“把天护给了你什么好处？”  
震荡波微微摇头：“我……应当算是科学研究人员吧。”他摸了摸光学镜的边缘，“……他们都这么说，我也喜欢研究。”  
巨无霸福特故意发出噪音打断震荡波的话：“噢，唔，嘿，你就没有想过把天护有可能欺骗你？”  
震荡波一怔，似乎从没想过这个可能：“为什么要欺骗我呢？”  
福特的发声器被噎住，想要用手挠头雕却又再次认识到自己四肢没有响应的事实，他憋出一句话：“怎么可能有莫名其妙的好意。”  
震荡波微笑：“我相信朋友。”他相信声波、卫镇天、红蜘蛛等等等等，似乎没有震荡波不喜欢的人。  
巨无霸福特轻眯光学镜，看着震荡波的头雕好像挡着一盏灯——他的涂装也足够炫目逼人——他无语地想：只有废物没有利用价值。  
福特他当然不是废物。只是战术撤离时不小心被倾天柱当面抓了个正着。只是因为一时的胆怯就要被扔进“那个谁”的实验场，被关在狭小逼匝的牢笼内——他只能蜷缩着躲在深处，被不知道是不是经过改造的野兽金刚撵着跑，而他的体机最大，目标也最明显……福特再次开始短暂地痛苦他的痛苦。  
“震荡波，我的脊椎缆线挤压得有些让我……不舒服。”福特注视着震荡波，似乎很不好意思让他帮忙，“你能用手指帮我松松吗？”  
震荡波瞪圆了光学镜，高兴地蹦起来：“好的！额，我的意思是，我要怎么帮你翻过身？”  
巨无霸福特指了指电路板旁的仪器按钮，犹如身患绝症仅存一息的病人般可怜兮兮地凝视着震荡波。  
只要按下那个按键。只要按下……  
福特几乎无法控制上扬的得意，但在计划成功前，他不得不抑制住自己的恶意和愤怒。  
震荡波看了两眼仪器显示屏，福特哀求道：“拜托，震荡波先生。”  
仪器发出滴一声的警告音，诡异地与记忆库中牢笼开启的警告声重合。震荡波手部附近的电路掠过过流的电流，导致他的动作有所凝滞。  
“福特，你怎么额……”震荡波回头，迎面照上巨无霸福特的胸甲，他不得不抬头眨了眨光学镜。  
巨无霸福特撕扯掉伪装的和善可怜，一把握住震荡波的发声器将其举起：“我讨厌多话的把天护。”他乜光学镜，“但你对我还有用。”说着他小臂夹住震荡波往他的胸甲上一挤。  
“该死的把天护医生，竟然切断了我和四肢的响应——幸好有你这个吸屑虫上二极管的把天护。”巨无霸福特拐着语调讽刺握在手中的人质，“嘶——”他两步拽出抽屉，应急的一次性医疗器械哗啦掉在地上，他握住一把焊枪带着他的人质开始“逃狱”。  
期间他的左手运动响应电路失去响应了一次，焊枪砸在巨无霸福特的脚上，他骂骂咧咧地诅咒着把天护救援部门的医官，说着要把他拆掉重新组装成椅子。  
震荡波被勒得下线了一会儿，连接发声器的缆线损坏了次要的几根——大型机下手总是没有轻重。  
以上便是巨无霸福特挟持震荡波出现在走廊拐角前的事情。  
之后的事情塔恩他们并不清楚，等他们赶到现场，巨无霸福特已经被X中队的队员控制住了。  
卡隆心情很坏地抱臂撇嘴，不得不同意霸王的提议：机体修复和芯理治疗同步进行。  
塔恩抱歉地通知X中队队员他们需要在救援部门呆上一段时间，如果实在无聊可以读一读卫镇天教授的暗影空间理论和其他著论；船舰上禁止噪声、节奏强烈的音乐和在走廊里变形。  
横切发出不屑的排气声，地震的发声器好像堵住了尘土。X中队的队员互看了一眼，表示要见过队长。  
塔恩已经提前感知到了二极管的阵痛。


	13. Chapter 13

17.  
作为塞伯坦民主选举的最后一任领袖，倾天柱上任不久便以雷霆之势覆灭了塞伯坦的民主制度：既然取消议会没有法律可循，那么直接消灭那些“愚笨可笑”的议员，议会便也不复存在。  
倾天柱喜欢有能力的塞伯坦人，但也深知强权之下“能力”随时会反噬，所以他更喜欢忠诚和识时务的塞伯坦人，前者多一点。  
他可怜的震荡波。  
倾天柱一手撑着头雕，一手兴趣缺缺地划过数据板。  
每当无聊时他总会回想起被他下令改造前的震荡波——怀念震荡波逗他发笑的逻辑式发言。  
可惜“皮影戏”的失败让他失去了最大的乐趣。倾天柱不喜欢哭包似的震荡波：虽然刚开始有点意思，但是这并不合倾天柱大帝的本意。  
如果玩具无法因为记忆的反差而痛苦、懊悔地跪在他脚边啼哭、求饶，那折磨玩具也没有什么意思，拆玩具也索然无味。  
倾天柱起身走出房间，让在门边的爵士候命自由行动，他要去熔炼池边散芯。  
爵士注视他的主人的背影消失在走廊一端后利落地转身朝另一端快步前行。  
警车不小心碰倒了一叠数据板，惶恐地从一堆数据板里抬头，不安地打量突然出现的爵士。  
爵士蹲下身捡起掉落在地上的数据板，看了一眼递给警车。  
即使是欺扯人，也逃不过处理公务的麻烦。爵士不耐坐在自己的办公室处理文件，虽然为了他的主人他可以做到，但是既然有了警车，他也就没有必要亲自处理——试问几个塞伯坦人喜欢处理几T容量的文件报告？  
警车再次分类叠好，光学镜快速看了几眼爵士，犹豫再三终于开口：“有什么吩咐吗，长官？”  
“暂时搁置数据板审阅，随我出去。”爵士面无表情地握住警车的手腕。  
警车轻声惊呼稳住摇摇欲坠的数据板，磕磕绊绊地被爵士拉走，中途一直小心翼翼地观察爵士面甲的神情。  
爵士牵着警车搭乘电梯来到露天平台，他在平台边缘坐下，警车磨蹭着坐在他身边，看了一眼脚下的虚空迅速收回腿，抱着膝盖看向身旁的爵士，却又不敢询问。  
爵士拨开胸甲一侧的暗扣，拔出一条适配器数据线望着警车。  
警车发愣一会后猛地竖起门翼，面甲下的电路发烫，冷凝剂从散热片附近装甲缝隙里渗出：“长，长官？”  
爵士直接上手打开他的胸甲下方的数据插孔面板，一言不发地插入数据线。  
在此期间警车一动不动地僵硬在原地，惊疑不定地顺着那条延伸至胸甲下的数据线看向身边端坐的爵士。  
警车垂下门翼，沉默着接受防火墙被攻破的弹窗警告，光学镜晦暗地准备迎接欺扯人粗暴的数据对接……  
当第一个电信号转化为节奏跳起，警车的门翼抖了抖，不可置信地瞪大泛着钴离子般粉嫩色泽的光学镜：“这，这是……”  
爵士护目镜闪烁一下，冷淡地点头。  
警车支吾着低下头，脑模块纷繁窜过数据碎片，他吓了一跳，飞快地清理去数据缓存；他又偷看了一眼爵士，始终无法沉浸入富有强烈节奏的音乐中。他从来没有了解过他的“同事”，无论是跟随御天敌还是服务倾天柱。  
天际喷薄而出的金属粒子折射一片片斑驳陆离的色彩，头顶苍穹之外的星球无所谓遥远渺小，无所谓归属何人，都星图上熠熠发光。  
爵士食指在大腿装甲上敲击着节奏点，警车像其他大部分欺扯人一样无法理解爵士古怪的爱好，但他不像其他欺扯人一样拥有选择去漠视。说起来也许更奇怪，数据板更能给警车安全感——埋在数据板堆里尽量不引起欺扯人的注意。  
逃避虽然可耻，但是……  
警车握住自己的手，偷看爵士一眼，又触电般收回视线，双手贴在发烫的面甲上：他不能承认他动摇了。  
音乐戛然而止，警车警觉地转过头雕，爵士面无表情地倾身转下数据线插头，“啵”地收回原位，阖上暗扣。  
警车的视线追随着爵士，后者站起身，向警车伸出手。  
“长官？”警车被他拽起，趔趄抓住爵士的手臂，“抱歉！”他僵直机体，视线躲闪。  
爵士摆了摆手，说：“你继续处理数据板。”他转身后再次转身握住警车的手，“我带你回去。”  
“护送”回警车后，爵士边走边调出打断他休息的讯息，他刷卡进入实验室，护目镜以下神情沉重地顶着几个远离“战场”研究人员企盼夹杂着惊愕的注视。  
“3号材料有最棒的耐热冲击强度！”千斤顶双臂撑着台面，冒火的光学镜几乎要贴到对面感知器的面甲。  
感知器抱臂，微微昂起头雕：“多此一举。”不屑解释的姿态仿佛发声器多发一个音节都是纡尊降贵。  
千斤顶被他刺激得几近要发疯，抓着音频接收器抓狂地发出一串噪音：“我不同意使用那种粗糙劣质的材料！垃圾，对！那就是垃圾！垃圾垃圾垃圾！”  
感知器似乎也即将被他点火排气管——如果他有的话——他猛地一拍桌子，桌上的小型投影一震，细小的零件掉落在地。  
千斤顶见状更加愤怒，伸出食指狠狠戳着感知器胸前橙色透明的舱盖：“你个蠢货！”  
救护车招手爵士坐过来，在爵士问前抢答：“他们两个在争夺给倾天柱设计武器的荣誉呢，我劝了他们一下……”他耸肩，扬起无辜的笑容，“他们的脑模块得加点冷凝剂……”  
爵士看着面前的“闹剧”沉默了片刻：“主人的芯情不怎么好。他们得清醒点。”如果不想惹怒了倾天柱主人被拆成六块分批扔入熔炼池，他们就该换种倾天柱主人喜欢的方式处理争端。  
疯狂程序浸入脑部电路的千斤顶跳上桌子，握拳嚷嚷；感知器一言不发地死死盯着他的“竞争对手”，似乎想要用光线射杀面前这个跳梁小丑。  
在千斤顶将从装甲空间掏出危险炸药的前一刻，爵士鸣笛示意两位陷入对峙的科学家往这边看一眼。  
感知器面甲神情莫测，冷哼一声转身回到自己临时的工作台；千斤顶似乎程序运转滞缓，好不容易脱离疯狂躁动的状态，瞪了一眼感知器的背影，跳下桌子。  
“啊，结束了。”救护车失望地感慨道，拍了拍手，“还以为他们之中的一个会受伤呢，或者两败俱伤。”  
爵士毫不留恋地转身离开：救护车绝对不是好心让他来看一出闹剧。  
救护车追上他，臂甲蹭了蹭爵士的手臂，说：“感知器这次回来带回来一个有趣的实验品。”说着挽上爵士的手臂，但他脚步一顿，面甲上尽是无可奈何的宽容，“好吧，好吧，这边走。”他松开手，爵士将小手枪放回大腿甲内。  
观察室望进房间的中央，庞大的神经电路链接机器悬在上空，一端连接在监控台，一端的几十条缆线通入一个塞伯坦人裸露的脑模块。  
爵士嘴角僵硬了一瞬，救护车轻松自豪地说：“感知器改造了一台‘俱五刑’机器，连接在这个拥有特殊能力的塞伯坦人的脑模块上——他的脑模块学习运算能力简直惊人！”救护车温柔地微笑道，“震荡波将他分类为‘超级学习能力者’，而感知器进一步的拷贝能力实验初有成效。”  
房间中央的塞伯坦人迷茫地坐在高椅上，好奇地观察注视他的爵士。  
“不幸的是，不幸的是——”救护车敲了敲爵士的胸甲，“实验品试图逃跑，在逮捕后感知器不小心失了分寸，他现在的状态很不好——”救护车拖长语调，面甲上的表情是明显与话语内容不符的愉悦，“‘超级学习能力者’失忆了。”  
爵士护目镜的光条一偏：“实验品已经失去了实验价值？”  
救护车抿着嘴唇，左右晃着头笑道：“是，也不是。但我要说的已经说完了。”  
爵士静默半晌：“倾天柱主人会发现实验的异常。”  
救护车晃了晃食指：“但是时间，至关重要。因为实验室的逃脱他已经受到了小千的嘲笑和倾天柱的警告……我答应的已经做到了，倒霉的小感。”救护车同情地调暗光学镜。  
爵士生硬地点头：“我知道了。”末了询问实验品的后续处理。  
救护车合掌微笑：“我当然更希望他能送入我的医疗室，虽然不缺助手，但是我很缺病人来源——如果只是扔入熔炼池，太浪费了，上次我就跟他们这么抱怨过了。”  
爵士疑问：“上次？”  
救护车摊手，笑眯眯：“不知道实验品是怎么蛊惑实验室助手帮助他逃脱的，但既然背叛了欺扯人，熔炼池已经是仁慈了。”  
爵士不愿深究实验品逃脱的事情，因为那份文件根本没有经他之手。  
救护车向爵士要了一份医疗单位外派申请文件。  
爵士不过问缘由，关于倾天柱主人身边要臣的请求，倾天柱主人从来都是宽容而仁慈地给予放行——因为深知彼此品行。  
救护车得到表格后飞快亲吻了一下爵士的面甲，哼着古怪的曲调转身又送给爵士一个飞吻。  
爵士面不改色地拿出清洁喷雾，抿嘴薄喷一层，冷静地去平台吹了一会儿的风。  
倾天柱颇为讶异他副官的迟到，不明意味地挑眉甲问道：“‘玩’得开心？”  
爵士抽动嘴角：“一般般。”  
倾天柱放心地继续审阅数据板：“今天熔炼池看到一块不错的残骸……”


	14. Chapter 14

18.  
声波盯着面前洒满一指节高硅粉的能量块，好像他正在以自己的头雕为发射塔发射电波与能量块星球的能量块外交官交流。  
三手端着三份能量餐还有一手抱着嚼嚼的海拉斯路过时通过内置通讯频道问身旁的卡隆：声波长官怎么了？  
卡隆护目镜上光条掠过：他刚结束霸王的谈话时间——全身电路得到了净化。  
卡隆挥动小臂画了个圈，海拉斯似懂非懂地点头，找到专属大型机的位置坐下，顺手将嚼嚼放到身边的位置，放上他们的能量餐。  
这个时间段里塔恩带着药师和泰萨拉斯去巡房，沃斯又泡在实验室里；霸王正在给逃狱失败的欺扯人俘虏做“芯理咨询”（卡隆给巨无霸福特的关节轴承上了抑制锁，所有——除了指关节——的关节）。  
虽然在那场闹剧般的逃狱表演之后，声波踢着腿——霸王又把他拎起来以防其过激行为——扬言要把巨无霸福特的外装甲一片片撕下来塞进他的排气管里，但是霸王在与声波的芯理咨询中将这种危险的欺扯人式想法从他的电路里剔除。  
泛银河系条约里不允许虐待和杀戮俘虏，虽然欺扯人的电路经常“选择性失忆”，但他们到底是把天护——至少请不要在公众场合对俘虏做出过分之事（私底下也请尽量避免）。  
作为唯一的受害者，但如果把被X中队成员打断膝部管线的福特也算入“受害者”，那么好吧——作为受害者之一的震荡波很快恢复了机体健康水平，包括他的胸甲也恢复到了饱满状态。  
震荡波有关自己的工作失误做了几个G的工作反省报告放进储存条亲自交给塔恩。  
塔恩将其读入神经处理器后，面对那只嫩黄出水的光学镜，他捧起震荡波的手，安慰道：“我想这已经足够了……”以G为单位容量的单次工作报告塔恩也只见过几次——震荡波实在需要别人的认同，但也许只是他不适合这个方面。  
震荡波塌下肩：“很抱歉给你们添麻烦了，我还是去做研究比较好。”  
塔恩把手放在震荡波的肩甲上：“你为我们获得了不少福特的情报，给予我们调查的方向……”  
震荡波的光学镜越来越亮，塔恩拍了拍他的肩甲，微笑道：“谢谢你……震荡波老师。”  
震荡波豁然睁大光学镜，难以置信地摆动音频接收器，然后就一动不动地僵硬在原地。  
塔恩一愣，手指还未触碰到这位多愁善感的科学家，后者就直挺挺地向前倒，塔恩伸手扶住迅速检查震荡波的情况。  
幸亏只是电流超载的自我保护程序。  
最后震荡波依依不舍地放开塔恩的手，脑模块沉浸在暖乎乎的电信号中有些飘飘然。  
这种亢奋昂扬的情绪持续到迈入餐厅，震荡波几乎一瞬间就找到了疑似与能量块电波交流的声波，直径坐在他身边。  
声波听到动静微微侧过护目镜，回头后再迅猛地抬头侧身，大声问：“震荡波，你还好吧！”说着他面甲贴着震荡波的胸甲用力地抱住他。  
震荡波迫不及待与朋友分享他的愉快，凑在他的音频接收器旁悄悄说：“塔恩他叫我老师了——纯粹真心的！没有勉强的情绪。”科学家是十分敏感的情绪嗅觉动物。  
声波撇嘴，不高兴地嘟囔：“我也可以叫震荡波‘老师’。”  
震荡波小幅向后摆音频接收器，闪了闪光学镜：“可是声波和塔恩不一样啊。”他的视线看向声波面前放了许久未动的能量块，“你又不补充能量吗？”  
声波的口罩微微鼓起，他们直视彼此，最后声波妥协地摘下口罩，艰难地一口咽下洒满硅粉的能量块后迅速戴上口罩。  
“啊，奖励一个贴纸。”震荡波不知道从哪里拿出闪亮的镭射嚼嚼贴纸，光学镜溢出笑意。  
声波上半身前倾接受奖赏，震荡波用手指轻轻抹平贴纸边缘。  
声波突然注意震荡波换了涂装，还是与自己同一配色卡——难怪震荡波进来的时候他没有注意到他。  
直来直往的声波直接问：“嘿 呦，你换涂装了？”  
震荡波正在把能量块切块——更小的块：“原本的涂装被划花了，修复的时候直接换了。”震荡波看向声波，“如果声波喜欢的话，我可以送你几罐镭射涂料。”  
声波的系统程序滞涩了几塞秒，然后他和震荡波约定回去后找个时间一起重涂。  
用餐后，震荡波要去船舰的实验室里帮忙分析数据，声波则要去收拾一些遗留的麻烦。  
塔恩捏住鼻梁，二极管隐隐作痛，身后的泰萨拉斯挠着头雕，药师站在泰萨拉斯身边面对这种状况颇有些不知所措。  
“各位——”塔恩开启发声器，病房浮起的一层密密麻麻噪音戛然而止，六个把天护的光学镜直直地戳在救援部部长机体上，还有一个躺在电路板上进入充电模式。  
“病房里请保持安静。”塔恩环顾病房。  
站在电路板旁的矮小把天护排气扇猛然闷响一声：“我们想知道，替换的适配部件什么时候到？”  
塔恩回答：“前线欺扯人压紧，大部分部件材料优先运输到前线医疗部……”  
横切不悦地抱臂：“我们是被抛弃在后方了吗？”  
塔恩耐心地说：“下一批物资正在运输途中。”  
横切闷着火：“在战场上我们挑着敌人的部件就可以再干翻一打欺扯人，现在竟然在后方的疗养舰船上浪费时间。”他压低声，似乎不想惊醒他们的队长。  
塔恩皱起眉甲：随意挪用他人零件和改装机体部件，这是只有战争才会容许做的事情。  
“在这个即将载入史册的战役中，我们只能置身事外——无论是谁下的命令，我们都有权利去反驳！”  
塔恩打量这位体型矮小但余烬躁动的把天护，说：“在你们机体恢复到医生说‘滚蛋别占床位’的地步前，你们都不能离开。”他又补充道，“我们只想让你们活着回来。”  
矮小的把天护移开视线，忿忿之气仍未消散。  
暴风咯咯地笑出声：“横切你就是继电器被欺扯人咬坏了……”  
横切跳上暴风所在的电路板，枪口对准他发声器的位置，咬牙切齿地贴近面甲：“欺扯人应该对着你的发声器打，而不是仅仅是你的腿。”  
地震从他身后把横切抱起，狼牙捂住了暴风蠢蠢欲动的发声器，他们阻止了一起即将升级的小摩擦。  
塔恩默默调出X中队的芯理状况检测报告：他们都是十分适合战场的把天护，和平安逸的环境反而会使他们焦躁不安……战争性创伤后应激障碍？  
塔恩不确定，也许霸王能给予他一些建议。  
横切敲了敲地震的手臂示意放下他，光学镜暗沉一声不吭地坐到角落。  
地震抱歉地看着塔恩，后者微微摇头，走到进入充电状态的骷髅身边：电路板旁的仪器显示数值一切正常，骷髅的自我修复程序正在大功率运转，可能关闭了部分程序。  
塔恩依次检查X中队剩余受伤的病人，除了他们的队长骷髅身中数弹——有一颗子弹再往右一指节距离骷髅此刻就在机体回收舱里接受队员们的哀悼——其他人在救援部门接收时外装甲或多或少缺少一部分，但还好只是管线外露、液压杆被残片阻塞、变形齿轮过热损坏之类的“小毛病”，在战场上只要不是余烬舱漏成筛子，都不算“大问题”——幸运地逃脱或者不幸地死去。  
他们是这么认为的。适用于欺扯人和把天护。但也不是所有塞伯坦人都接受得了这样极端苛刻的环境。  
塔恩指导药师录入更新各病患的数据，泰萨拉斯给他们替换管线上的绝缘胶带，重新涂上防锈剂。  
横切拒绝了检查，他是整个队伍受伤最轻的，按他的说法：只是手部装配的电浆枪控制电路在手腕处被子弹射断而已。  
在更换电路后横切认为自己只需要个人时间的自我余烬修复——简单来说，别管他。  
这对之后的任务前芯理状况检测报告不怎么有利。  
离开病房一段距离后，药师垂下机翼：“需要做应急准备吗？”德菲尔的时光几乎使他忘记如何对待真正的病人——被迫协助处理那些失去价值即可更新的实验品。  
塔恩放慢脚步与他并行，手轻轻搭上药师的肩甲：“他们只是个例外，大部分患者刚送来时……”只能以最低能耗状态躺在电路板上，“十分安静。”然后他们来不及感恩就又赶向战场了。  
“事实上，X中队是第一次来救援部门舰船——在我们的列表上第一次。”塔恩撇嘴，“虽然见到不一定是好事。”  
药师杏红色的光学镜边缘嵌着冰白的光。  
余烬在上，这可真冷。  
塔恩回头看了一眼泰萨拉斯，泰萨拉斯摊手。  
泰萨拉斯：老大，有什么事？  
塔恩：现在没有了。


	15. Chapter 15

19.  
……峥嵘岁月哈，不是吗？破开旧日的繁华，倾天柱执掌这剑，颠覆平淡寡味的规则秩序，摘去潜移默化的制度强力，轻快施加更加邪恶的强权。  
啊，这庞大的权力之国，这熔炼池上之国。  
真理和梦想被轻易践踏——谎言的对立仍是谎言，真相却哪儿也寻不见。  
谁曾抬头想他们伟大的帝王昔日被覆灭的议会举臂高呼民主的领袖，谁曾低头冒犯翻腾铁水中狰狞的躯壳——熔炼池中的无数粒子咕嘟咕嘟吵吵囔囔：他们早为自己的死亡投上了一票。  
他阴悍，他残暴；他的亲信心惊胆战，他的敌人在劫难逃。  
我喜欢他，我崇拜毫无遮掩的恶意，我享受油腥残酷的虐杀——这也是为何未等议会放逐我，我便逃脱塞伯坦。  
噢，塞伯坦，噢，塞伯坦，我美丽的家园，充斥着如此之多固执死板之辈，如此之多无趣乏味之事；他们可悲的电路永远无法明白毁灭弱小的有趣之处，唯有他们惊恐的磁场可以提供些微的乐趣。  
但那远远不够。  
我组建了一支雇佣兵，嗯……为了打响名头，最开始被称为“海盗”。  
我们用枪口请求星球原住民交出财宝，再屠杀他们，因为我们需要钱；我们踩碎碳基星人的头颅，挑出粘嗒嗒的脑髓混合物，因为这很有趣；我们洗劫并击落运输飞船，并给幸存者少于他们数量的救生物，因为我们需要钱并且这很有趣。  
泛银河系商业联盟谴责我们，不过是在抱怨我们损害他们的利益。在他们的强硬要求下，泛银河系委员会下负责该区域的巡警部门派出“正义巡警”禁闭和他的小分队进行围剿……你知道，每个人都想知道当年我们发生了什么——我心爱的船舰被炸毁，顺带一提双方都死伤惨重。  
但我和剩余的船员逃出来了。  
可是我再也无法驾驶我可爱的船舰，我甜蜜的邪恶之家，我一屋子的战利品——那些灭绝种族的头颅可不是那么再收集一套。  
……禁闭？他有什么能耐炸毁我的船舰？是我们的科学家小诸葛新发明的武器炸毁了船舰的曲速引擎。唔，够倒霉的，不是吗？他总是拿出些半成品的武器搞得局面一团糟，但是另找一个武器保养修理的专家又太麻烦——而我讨厌麻烦——所以我只好让小诸葛安静点：我仁慈地摘除了他的发声器——我可不想听他的惨叫。  
说起来我想你绝对会喜欢我们的“甜心”挡板，他是个神经兮兮的老家伙，但关节轴承还没锈到举不起热线枪。最近他总感觉有一只吸屑虫钻进了自己的头雕疑神疑鬼，也许你能帮他打开头雕看看，做实他的想象。哈哈。开个玩笑。你会喜欢他神经质的冷笑话。  
还有他的伙伴，像石油兔子一样的剑士。少跟他接触，挡板会不高兴的。  
……噢吼，当然，还有我们高大英俊的死锁，我想正是他的魅力令你千里迢迢赶到前线。哈，抱歉，我有时对于“朋友”就是如此心直口快。如果冒犯到你，我也没有办法收回我的话语。毕竟我是如此真挚，我的“朋友”。  
死锁暂时不在船舰上，他与金飞虫长官一齐去执行任务去了。一个小小的任务，我想，我猜，我估计，你只需要在船舰上充电三晚，第四天光学镜上线就能看到他，说不定到时候需要你给他做些修整。  
可怜我们原本的倒霉医生没有活过那场船舰爆炸。他是个贴心的塞伯坦人——我很少这么评价一个塞伯坦人——甚至余烬消失后也“乐意”向大家分享他的部件。啊，真是一段黑暗艰难的时光。我们都尊敬他，所以我在得到新的船舰后下令拼回他完整的外部机体放在走廊上，路过回忆他阴沉可爱的面甲。  
……给全体船员机体检查？如果你乐意的话，作为船长，我也不能拒绝你和倾天柱大帝的好意。需要助手请不要客气接通我的频道。  
……好了，你的房间到了。请允许我这么说——祝你的电路永不短路，来自蒸汽城的救护车。

救护车的摘要：热破，颇爱戏剧性冷笑话的雇佣兵。他的奸狡如同碳基果实般肥厚而多汁，而残忍的天性却如同曾经的奥迫安。


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原创要素有些过多。

20.  
*原创外星人

走在前的中子星人拨开及膝高的灌木，随后的中子星人仰望天空：藏青色苍穹在层叠叶团后星光熠熠——他默默比划一串手势为生活在这个神明祝福的世界（中子星人的世界只是他们的星球）而感到骄傲。他们前往森林深处的“石子祭坛”正是为了向“神明”传递信息：当天空浅紫的星辰光芒正对“石子祭坛”，他们向其“祷告”，多面的神明便会短暂地“降临”。历代中子星人对神明深信不疑，而他们两个便是这一代的“信使”……  
全面详细地叙述一个星球的习俗实在有些冗长、枯燥，不如再说说这个仰望星空的中子星人。  
他只是一次无意的抬头，见证神明的“星辰”陨落：大气层被高速摩擦而燃烧瑰丽的紫红色，划过的痕迹犹如延长的彗尾，在几千米高空剥离，其中一颗紫色的火球向他们而来。无声的沉重和灼热在他身上蔓延，他疯狂无措地打手势，而他的同伴无知无畏，继续向前行进。  
仰望星空的中子星人抛下伙伴向部落奔去，撞开沿途斜逸的枝蔓，无意识地激醒森林潜藏的黑暗：红色生物发光条倏地在黑暗中亮起，弹出的排气阀将液态冷却系统储存的热量蒸出。空气被液压杆牵动的细小零件缝隙挤压破碎，大量能量反应汇聚在一点，周遭的空间仿佛后知后觉地发出撕裂的尖啸声。  
逃跑的中子星人被狠狠地冲击倒地，失去了意识。  
鲜红的恶魔缓缓倾过烟雾般缭绕的黑暗，浅青的护目镜倒映天空的卫星坠落腾起的壮观火焰，音频接收器轻微后倾：天空倾倒下破裂巨大声响——一切正在进行。  
无所知的“信使”猛然察觉到天空扭曲，却被面前的景象所震惊：神明的载物降落尘世，就在他面前。  
他激动、小心地靠近正在燃烧的载具坑道，载具崩坏的舱门猛然脱落，溅起烟尘和碎片。天上来客踉跄地摔在中子星人的脚边，中子星人吓了一大跳，连忙上前扶起天上的神明。  
“帮帮我！”黄色的神明抓住他的手如此说，“他们要杀了我！”  
那一刻中子星人脑海迸发出无数神明恶魔的传闻，他握住黄色神明的手，努力发出神明的语言：“我们的族人会庇佑你，我们的神明，你位列的名称是什么？”  
黄色的“神明”说：“我叫大黄蜂，来自塞伯坦。”  
来时的路被燃烧的森林阻断了，中子星人不得不带领黄色神明另寻路径回到部落，他看见远方紫色火光冲天，但他没有多想：这是神明降世的神迹。  
路途中中子星人费力地用神明的语言试图与神明交流：“神明降临尘世是有训诫指导我等吗？”  
自称“大黄蜂”的神明红色光学镜掠过冰凉的光：“我是塞伯坦人，不是你们的神明……”中子星人讶异地睁大眼，“你们不知道塞伯坦吗？我们因为观念不同分裂为两派，而我是个欺扯人——就是很坏的那种人。”中子星人睁大他的视觉接收器，“我叛逃欺扯人了，但是把天护不肯放过我。”“大黄蜂”悲伤地垂下头雕。  
中子星人虽然没有切实地明白他的话语，但是天性善良的他安慰天上来客：“我们的首领会帮助你的。”他思索片刻后又补充道，“我们的神明教授过我们很多道理，他会帮助你的。”  
他们看见了涂有红色标志的船舰飞过上空，中子星人呆呆地仰望着前所未见的神迹，“大黄蜂”一把拉过他躲藏在阴影下，等待船舰远远离开他们再赶路。  
“那是‘把天护’？”中子星人艰难地发音。  
“大黄蜂”神情凝重地点头。  
中子星人似乎不能理解追杀的意义，但他们对恐惧和愤怒记得很牢。  
突然间炮火倾注在他们周围的森林上，中子星人为“大黄蜂”挡下一片飞溅的炽热熔物——疼痛熔化他的外骨骼，但他仍旧握住他所认为的神明，奔跑在蔓延扩散的紫色火海。  
他来不及思考就被十几米远船舰降落时的气压撞开，黄色的“神明”放开他的手，将他塞入一旁焦黑的灌木里：“嘘，不要动。”  
中子星人睁大眼注视他所认为的神明跌跌撞撞地走向红色标志船舰里走下的塞伯坦人——中子星人认为他们就是神明口中的把天护。  
他注视着那群把天护恶魔们围住黄色的神明，踢打咒骂他，最后杀了他。  
单纯的中子星人无法理解、无法原谅面前的一幕，火焰和疼痛燃烧在他熔化的外骨骼下，他猛然察觉到他们的世界正在燃烧，他们世界的苍穹分崩离析，他很快也将死去。  
他多面的神啊，请救救他们和这位可怜的神明。  
中子星人从焦黑中爬出，原本青色的天空如藤蔓般延伸无数深紫色的痕迹，星辰的光芒冰冷刺目，一览无遗。他恍如穿越到他境，无声无息的风卷起周身焦黑的残灰吸入宇宙，无数条相似的黑线通向宇宙。他走到一个巨大地面坑旁，望着坑底银紫色的残骸，来自宇宙的电磁刺痛他外骨骼下脆弱的神经。  
他不像他的同伴一样习惯仰望天空，但是此刻大地满目疮痍，不详的预兆盘旋在天空之上，他跪下比划手势祈祷他多面的神明给予他启示。  
他多面的神明响应了他的呼唤，声音却是从那坑底毁世的残骸里断断续续发出。  
“中子星的居民们，我是宝瓶座……”

21.  
“不可饶恕！”泛银河系议会一员的投影发言，“难以置信把天护竟然也会做出这样的事情。”  
“再难以置信事情已经发生，如果中立条约不再约束他们塞伯坦的战争范围，那么我想我们对塞伯坦人——无论是把天护还是欺扯人，我看他们都是一丘之貉——也不需要再仁慈。”  
“可是我们也无法确保一个欺扯人进入一个文明指数尚未超过0.5的星球的后果。”  
“那是因为把天护破坏了中子星的综合卫星，而且听取证词，把天护当时正在追击一位普通的塞伯坦人……”  
“普通？”  
“虽然曾经是欺扯人，但是他已经叛逃。把天护不能仅仅因为私人恩怨……”  
“那缺乏切实的证据。”  
“那退一步讲，把天护他们也不该在中立的星球掀起争斗，何况他们的射线武器几乎灭绝了中子星的生机，毁灭了一个独特的文明。宝瓶座议员，作为Ⅲ型文明的代表,中子星在你的保护下得以有此发展，你认为我们需要对把天护采取制裁吗？”  
投影会议的所有成员将视线集中在漂浮在半空的宝瓶座，他和平的一面看过每一位会议成员，温柔的声音漫过每一个或在场或不场的成员的感知：“先生们，塞伯坦的战争惊扰了过多的生灵，已经超过‘不干涉原则’的范围，我们的确需要采取行动结束这场漫长的混乱——”他慈悲的一面看向众人，“并非审判，并非惩罚，并非消灭，我们仍需要让种族内部解决事务，而只是加速这一过程。我想，和解是他们最终要到达的结果……”  
“可是现下最麻烦的不就是他们无法和解吗？难道欺扯人会愿意同把天护分享同一张议会的座椅吗？”  
“当初塞伯坦人是怎么想的，怎么会挑选出这么一位领袖，他们的议会难道是摆设吗……”  
“或者帮助一方结束战争。”宝瓶座牺牲的一面冷静地说。  
然而因为欺扯人属于塞伯坦正式的执政方，这将会很艰难曲折，甚至与他们的初衷相悖。  
众人沉默。  
片刻后有成员提问：“让泛银河系联盟的军事法庭处置中子星事件吗？”  
宝瓶座倏地换了几张脸，最后定格在和平的一面：“把天护在这件事上也有发言权。听证会将在取证分析后举办，请注意消息。散会。”  
投影依次熄灭，宝瓶座离开泛银河系联盟会议大厅时迎面遇见巡警部门的禁闭。  
“宝瓶座先生，我们在中子星发现……”  
宝瓶座示意他噤声，微微摇头：“禁闭巡警，请你务必在你的职责范围内注意‘他们’的动向。”  
禁闭的光学镜颜色加深，利落地敬礼转身离开——他们和星际海盗团伙的战斗不眠不休。  
宝瓶座接通了在把天护总部暂管事务的红蜘蛛，告知了他有关中子星的所有情况，红蜘蛛作出承诺在半个大周期调查清楚这件事情。  
宝瓶座认真地嘱咐红蜘蛛：这件事无论真假，把天护的名誉在泛银河系联盟都将受损——何况此类事件已有过先例，只是未像此次严重。这对日后塞伯坦重建也非常不利：塞伯坦自身的资源已然无法满足重建需求，更何况情况愈发恶劣——在欺扯人发明了酸胶并大规模投放后，把天护的攻击欲也日趋上升。  
宝瓶座慈悲的一面审视把天护领袖的首席副官。  
说到底宝瓶座的形象只是这个宇宙的一个投影，一旦干预太多就会被宇宙规则弹出，但他无法漠视正义被践踏。  
卫镇天必须活下去，并不停地对抗不义。  
宝瓶座眯起眼：直到他和倾天柱一齐死亡。  
红蜘蛛忽然感到一阵机体表面的干冷，但投影中宝瓶座和平的一面平和恬静。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “大黄蜂”AKA金飞虫的主要任务步骤小讲堂：  
>  1、伪装逃生船舰被击中坠毁的假象，炸毁中子星的综合卫星和地上配套通讯设备；  
>  2、本人亲自出演被追杀的欺扯人叛徒；  
>  3、伪装的欺扯人小队向地面武器轰扫；  
>  4、欺扯人叛徒被“把天护”抓住；  
>  其他随机应变。


	17. Chapter 17

22.  
临近充电，实验品SW-002号将两次充电间隔时间内储存在缓存数据站中的记忆翻阅整理，提取重要的信息录入感知器教授给他的可反复读写外置储存条。  
录入重要信息后，实验品SW-002号忍不住查看储存条的剩余容量，然后安静地拔下储存条。  
实验品SW-002号仰躺在充电床上，握着储存条的手放在余烬舱之上。他的余烬等待着暗暗磨刀准备切去他记忆的黑暗降临，因而他无法抑制胸腔中炽热疼痛的幻觉。  
他努力说服自己，但就像说服自己将头雕克服生存的本能地置于断头台之下，恐惧、惶恐、不安。  
在内存不足强行下线的警告声后，SW-002号的意识被不可名状的黑暗拖入深渊。  
他不想忘记。

对于有些人，只有今天和明天具有意义。

SW-002号通向的光学镜电流逐渐稳定，天蓝色的光学镜绽放某种介于欺扯人鄙夷——比如纯洁、好奇——的特质的光芒。  
他动了动僵在胸口的手，手指的传感器告知他手中握有一物，但具体是什么直到他拿到光学镜前分析后才明白：一个储存条。  
SW-002号起身环顾四周，狭窄的房间内只有单调的一张充电床和一个自己，还有一个储存条。他下床尝试推了推房间的门，得到后退的警告声。  
SW-002号没有选择地将储存条内的信息读入神经处理器，他光学镜的亮度变了变，将储存条按照其内容指示放进子空间，在输入正确的密码后打开了房间的门。  
SW-002号遵循储存条的指示来到实验室，实验室内一架显微镜正在观察玻片。  
“感知器教授。”  
SW-002号依照储存条内的提示实验了一下，果然显微镜毫无反应。  
SW-002号只好乖乖坐到一旁，等待教授需要自己。  
片刻后显微镜变形后走到实验台边记录数据，期间只抬起光学镜看了SW-002号一眼。  
SW-002号一动不动，但他始终注视着这位感知器教授，“学习”他的一举一动。  
“你的超级学习模块很烦。”感知器冷酷地说。  
SW-002号光学镜闪了闪，有些委屈地降低模块运算功率。  
然而直至感知器离开实验室前SW-002号也没有派上用处，SW-002号的余烬泛上即将失去价值的不安湿重感。  
感知器离开时吩咐他去到千斤顶的实验室：看住钢锁。  
SW-002号对上感知器阴冷的光学镜，脑模块发凉地点头。  
感知器和千斤顶的实验室相隔整个实验场，SW-002号一路却没有碰上什么研究人员，连助手都神色匆匆，仿佛实验场正在举行派对……SW-002号将“派对”这个不合时宜的词划去，修正为“仿佛重大研究突破”。  
途中SW-002号不无无聊地猜想这条路径他走过几次，自己为什么失去了记忆——甚至搜索名字结果为目标不存在。他总不可能真的叫“SW-002号”吧。  
倒是这个数字编码在储存条里有一条记录：“SW：Shockwave；002号：SW-001号干扰器失踪。”而在关联的“Shockwave”的目录下只有一行记录：“无记录价值。”  
SW-002号不明白录入信息的人的想法，是什么原因让一条本该重要的记录没有写入价值，但他明智地选择不过问，并且他也没有可以询问的路径。（询问感知器教授似乎不是什么理智的选择，而且极大可能得到沉默的嘲讽——来自直觉的提示）  
千斤顶的实验室大门敞开，似乎也没什么人想进他的实验室试一试自己的机体的抗爆水平。  
SW-002号被冷不丁从脑模块冒出的冷笑话吓到了。他谨慎地探头，庞大的机器恐龙坐在地上凝神望着面前的投影。  
“你好？”SW-002号的光学镜闪了闪，“你是钢锁吗？”  
机械恐龙翕动置气通道，喷出灼热的气息：“俺就是钢锁，不需要你照看俺，你过来陪俺下棋，不准问俺多余的问题。”  
SW-002号脑模块停滞了一会儿，好像钢锁特别不耐烦自己的问题——好像也没什么人会喜欢回答一个反复失忆者重复的问题。  
SW-002号坐在钢锁对面，看着面前的三维棋：“可是我不懂规则。”这看起来也并不像益智棋。  
钢锁鄙夷并得意地微微抬头：“那你便在失败中学习呗，‘超级学习能力者’。”说着他威胁似的扯出森森钢牙。  
SW-002号脑模块干冷地低下头，他模糊地意识到自己在机械恐龙的眼中不过是消磨无聊的工具人。  
在一阶段的屡战屡败后逐渐追赶，甚至隐隐有持平的趋势。钢锁不由得眯起光学镜开始正视他的对手，他兴奋地加大置气。但SW-002号的超级学习能力不代表专项能力在短时间内会达到精通，他最好的战绩也不过与钢锁差两子平局。  
钢锁晃了晃他的尾巴，前肢一划重新开局：“嘿，俺们玩点新的规则。”  
SW-002号抬头望向他，发声器线路好似阻塞般干涩：“可是……我才刚刚熟悉……”他倏地睁大光学镜，“你是在耍我吗？”就算是失忆的人也是有脾气的。  
钢锁向左歪头雕：“俺怎么可能耍‘笨蛋’呢？俺只和聪明人玩。”  
SW-002号气鼓鼓地轰鸣引擎：这不就是拐弯地承认在耍他嘛。  
钢锁向右歪头雕：“你又记不住，俺也不想复刻棋局——俺这里还有十八种规则嘞。”  
SW-002号脑模块冷疼，他伸手摸头雕却触碰到分层线，他猛地收回手。  
钢锁摆了摆他短小的前肢：“俺可是最聪明的机械恐龙……”  
SW-002号不高兴地瞪钢锁：“那你为什么还在这呢？”  
钢锁哼哼：“俺可不是实验品。”他的声音低沉，“俺的同伴都被送去战场了……”只留下最聪明的钢锁呆在实验室里，“说实话，俺可不想和‘锤子头’玩。”  
SW-002号问：“‘锤子头’是谁？”为了节省储存条的空间，图片储存形式的内容不存在。  
钢锁睨了他一眼：“千斤顶喽，那个疯疯叨叨的家伙。真怀疑他到底是不是绝顶聪明的——俺的创造者。”  
钢锁抱怨着千斤顶的“愚蠢”，反正SW-002号也不会储存这些“无用”的信息。  
SW-002号环住自己的膝部，问：“我来的时候没看到什么人，实验场经常这样吗？”  
钢锁摊手：“一个联合项目，千斤顶骂骂咧咧的时候说倾天柱也去了，但具体是什么别问俺。”他明晃晃地竖起一指头给出拒绝，SW-002号一腔的好奇被堵在发声器线路里。  
SW-002号输了十局后又问：“我们平时只需要坐在这里下棋吗？”  
钢锁打量了一番SW-002号：“俺是千斤顶管不了也出不去，你嘛……”他嘿嘿地扯开嘴，“听千斤顶有骂过感知器不把你借给他使使。”  
SW-002号全身的电路激起一串过载电流，他的脑模块又开始出现幻痛，音频处理器接收的细碎嘈杂的噪音逐渐增强，又或者，他根本没有接收到外界的声音信号……  
“嘿，▇▇。”  
SW-002号下棋偏了一格，微微缩小焦距。他慢慢偏过头雕，光学镜却一无所获：没有人在他的音频接收器旁说话。  
按下余烬颤抖的惊疑不定，SW-002号踌躇着询问：“‘借’？我没有记忆，还能派上什么用场？”为什么存储条里没有详细的记载，这样重要的事情也是“无记录价值”吗？  
钢锁兴味盎然地晃了晃脑袋：“超级学习能力的脑模块可是极好的运算机器。”  
虽然钢锁一开始拒绝SW-002号提问，但是在看到别人悚惶的神情的期待之前这点重复的腻烦不值一提。  
看看这个可怜的聪明脑瓜，每一簇神经线路被无知无觉地握在他人之手。  
“现在你的价值也仅限于此了——除非有奇迹发生。”钢锁嘲笑道。  
“我……之前的价值？”SW-002号敲了敲自己的音频接收器，噪音忽地减小，在一阵类似通风管道的摩擦声后恢复正常。  
钢锁棋盘绝杀SW-002号，露出钢牙：“哈，俺可以告诉你一次——”他伸出一指头穿过棋盘投影弹了弹SW-002号的头雕，“为什么俺要告诉你第二次呢？”  
SW-002号捂着头雕痛呼，钢锁嫌弃地移开视线：“看着你的头雕俺都觉得瘆得慌。”  
SW-002号怒视机械恐龙：他认为对方冒犯到了自己，但具体冒犯到了什么他也说不清。  
“也许脑模块方面还可研究。”钢锁摸了摸自己的脖颈，“有意思，但跟俺没关系。”  
SW-002号压住余烬翻起的厌恶和不满：机械恐龙看他像是在审视一件物品。他的直觉告诉他这是非常不尊重人的行为，并且为自己所恶——由此可以大致推出失忆前他的某些处事风格。而自己的现在？  
SW-002号的运算系统弹出警告窗口，他不得不暂时清除一些缓存换取思考的空间，以免卡机重新清算缓存。  
钢锁关闭了三维棋，打开一份出处不明的影像资料。  
SW-002号迷惑地闪烁光学镜：简单线条和饱和色块组合的扭曲形象在投影界面上手舞足蹈，夸张地表演，甚至发出令人烦躁的怪声……他看向一旁看得津津有味的钢锁，余烬升起敬畏：难道是什么高级文明的影视资料？  
作为一个合格的超级学习能力者，SW-002号努力地盯着画面，试图沉浸入“高级文明影像”中。（其实只是土星人的卡通片）  
SW-002号忍不住提问：“这是第一集吗？”  
钢锁扯起嘴角：“当然不是，这是第三百七十五集。”轻蔑的光在光学镜上一闪而过。  
SW-002号瘪嘴转过头：……机械恐龙真的对他一点也不友好。难道实验场的人都是这样的？反正他不会记得，所以就冷漠待他？或者说，根本不屑。  
SW-002号再次伸手摸了摸他头雕的上半部分：一层透明的玻璃罩下电流在脑模块复杂的电路里流窜，生物上的瑰丽而感性上的诡异。万幸他本人无法亲眼看到这一副景象——不然估计要当场吓得宕机——感谢命运放过了他这捧可怜的余烬。  
SW-002号指尖敲了敲他的音频接收器：他有朋友吗？如果有，为什么他的朋友不来找他呢？不说逃出去，至少朋友不会因为自己失忆重复问很多问题就嫌弃他吧——SW-002号这么美好地想象着。  
而不是做一条机械恐龙身边的“诱饵”食物——每次看到钢锁钢牙上的寒光SW-002号都感到脑模块一冷。他不知道这种应激反应是从何而来，归根结底，恐惧的源头是对钢锁的恐惧，还是对猛兽的恐惧？SW-002号不愿意再想下去。  
无知、无力的处境让SW-002号感到不适。  
而每一个醒来的日子都会是新的开始，循环往复。他的脑模块埋葬了曾经的自己，却又驱使新的自己展开感知。  
说到底，在这个机体内，醒来了多少个不同的余烬呢？  
SW-002号陷入思考的困境，也许他该像其他失忆的人一样将往事丢之脑后，投入新的生活——毕竟浑浑噩噩的命运，也是命运啊。  
SW-002号转念又开始想：他有过朋友吗？如果有的话，他的朋友该是什么模样呢？他希望跟他一样高，他希望他不是实验品，他希望……他希望他真的有朋友。  
SW-002号的脑模块又开始隐隐作痛。  
聪明的钢锁永远不会告诉身边冥思苦想的SW-002号：你所谓的朋友在你逃跑的时候被他踩碎了脑模块噢。  
聪明的钢锁有什么理由要告诉SW-002号呢？  
他只是不小心像踩死一只石油兔子一样踩碎了对方的脑模块，他只是欣赏了一会儿能量液在走廊墙壁上爆炸似的喷溅艺术美感，他只是故意放走了从未回头的逃跑实验品。  
虽然他人面甲上悚然惊怖的神态实在可笑有趣，但这跟他又没有关系。  
这又有什么关系呢？


	18. Chapter 18

23.  
“你准备好阶段性的评估了吗？”  
“啥？我不是补完了吗？”  
“唔，不是你的，声波。”霸王抚弄着桌上的花，又强调了一遍，“不是你的……”  
声波的运动电路严阵以待，一言不发地紧盯着芯理医生的性感厚唇，仿佛即将扑上去撕碎从他嘴里冒出任何话语，他这种防御性行为让霸王哭笑不得。  
霸王的光学镜转向他，面甲严肃：“是震荡波的评估。”  
声波微微后仰：“我认为一切都好。当初审议小组已经有了判决，我不明白为什么还要进行秘密评估——把当事人隔绝在外会对‘他’造成伤害。”他输入发声器的电流不稳定地颤抖。  
霸王歪头，温和地笑道：“审议小组超过标准人数比例的成员同意了观察方案——看在卫镇天为他做了保证。不可辜负卫镇天的帮助，声波。”  
声波生气地嗡鸣，忿忿不平地嘀咕。  
霸王安抚道：“当年卫镇天把天护的领导身份并不被认可——我当年也不相信——他曾经被寄希望‘以科学引领塞伯坦下一个时代’，可并非‘以政治’和‘以战争’。他为了获得足以反抗塞伯坦‘合法’领袖的力量，可不仅仅只是抱怨。”  
声波关闭了发声器，幽蓝的光学镜瞪着芯理医生。  
霸王捧起桌上那盆合拢花苞的花朵，突然变换话题：“红蜘蛛反向研究过‘皮影戏’。他认为这是一种纯粹邪恶的技术——无论实施对象是谁——他很痛苦自己无法逆向这项技术，而实施这项技术的一大关键，即为逆转程序……”  
霸王指尖点了点嘴唇，似乎在努力回想那些专业的词汇：“你认为震荡波——具体是指议会时期——他的脑模块印刻着‘正义’的程序吗？”  
声波无法再以沉默敷衍，只得干巴巴地回答：“‘正义’是个多元的词汇……”  
霸王问：“分辨是非这一方面呢？”  
声波的光学镜边缘微微泛白：“他并没表现出好恶。并不是单纯的反社会人格。”他着重强调道，“但现在的震荡波绝对和曾经不一样。所有人都喜欢他！”  
霸王忽地笑了：“声波，你上一次说谎是什么时候？”  
声波回答：“逃课去看演唱会。”还是震荡波议员的第一节课。  
蝙蝠精议员在发现声波的能力后，自己尝试做过规划，但是以格式化计划表结束自己的打算。他比较擅长经济统筹学一类，不适合引导声波，再看到震荡波议员有计划公开招募能力突出的学生，就把声波挂在震荡波议员名下。蝙蝠精议员希望声波能够跟着震荡波议员好好学习，为此他下单了一批游戏盘和典藏音乐用作鼓励。  
声波光学镜冒光地盯着蝙蝠精手中的音频存储条，忙不迭地点头应允去参加能力培训的辅导班。然后他第一堂课就翘了：谁让课程时间和宇宙摇滚巨星巡演的时间冲突了呢。  
后来蝙蝠精议员询问声波第一堂课的情况，声波便撒了谎。面对蝙蝠精议员意味深长的注视，声波几乎要冒出冷凝液。但意外的是，蝙蝠精在问过震荡波议员后竟然相信了声波。自此声波不敢再翘掉任何一节课程，直到学习结束都是乖巧听话的模样。  
这么想，已经过去很久了：蝙蝠精议员奖励他的游戏盘还没有玩完。也没人有时间陪他玩游戏，甚至自己也没有时间。  
声波望向霸王：“我为什么要对你撒谎。这都是真的，也是调查数据的统计结果。”  
霸王轻轻叹息：“我询问过福特，震荡波当时的表现……过度移情。”他斟酌了一下用词，“如果现在去问震荡波是否讨厌伤害他的福特，你认为他会回答什么？”  
声波回答：“震荡波不会撒谎，他也不会介意……”  
“这就是问题。”霸王说，“如果是你，你会怎么做？”  
声波不作声。  
“如果说‘皮影戏’将‘逻辑至上’扭转为‘感性至上’，而无底线的感性又会带来什么？”霸王将那盆花递给声波，低头注视他的光学镜，“你最清楚错误时刻的感情会导致什么。”  
声波机械地接过花盆，低头侧过头雕。  
霸王伸手摸了摸心态年轻的情报官的头雕，情报官忽然像亲人从手中溜走的幼生体，讷讷道：“我相信震荡波。我能感知到。他不想伤害任何人。”  
霸王微笑：“除却伤害，战争什么都不是。这件事，还是需要你的证明。”他轻轻拍了拍声波的肩膀，“这只是我的一个建议。”  
声波的光学镜闪了闪：“来自红蜘蛛的建议吗？”  
霸王歪头，无奈地摊手：“好好照顾震荡波。以及，下次记得你的芯理谈话时间。”  
声波抱紧了花盆，忍不住问：“霸王，你真的会量化评估一个‘患者’的某种性质吗？”他的声音尾端似被电流削尖。  
霸王动作一顿，极富感染力地说：“我的‘患者’？我不这么称呼他们。他们仅仅是芯理需要修补的你我。”  
声波哼了哼：“我讨厌这样的话。”  
霸王说：“你难道更喜欢我不回答吗？”他揉了揉声波的头雕，“福特的情况恢复得差不多，我也要回总部了。”  
“……但谢谢。”声波闷声闷气地回答，说着摇头甩开他的手，气哼哼地昂首挺胸。  
霸王故意抬头，摸着下巴说：“等到你们事务完成，尽早回去。”  
声波一手抱着花盆顺着走廊走，一手烦躁地挠着音频接收器。  
“一直以来都是我们在逃避。”霸王说，“自以为是为他考虑——或许我们想错了。”  
声波的脑模块回荡着霸王的话和他最后那抹曲折的唇线：最后竟然还是要他来面对震荡波，他该如何开口最合适呢？  
声波在船舰的实验室门两米前惆怅和徘徊，最后抱着花盆面对墙蹲下来幽怨地胡思乱想。  
沃斯从实验室跨出第一步就看见把天护的情报官行径鬼祟——虽然这样的行为硬套上“情报官”的身份似乎有些刻板印象但是也不是不合理……  
沃斯抖了抖头雕，默默地后退一步回到实验室感应门后，找来船舰上最擅长应付这种情况——通常称为“情报官又自闭了”——的塞伯坦人。  
震荡波的声音突然传输入音频接收器，声波吓了一跳肩甲猛地撞到了震荡波的头雕下部。  
一手抱着花盆一手无处安放的声波尴尬地看着再次跨出感应门的沃斯，而一无所知的沃斯看着地上光学镜下线的科学家，不知明白了什么，长长，长长地，叹了口气。  
他们一人一手拖着颇有重量的科学家送往应急处理。  
卡隆的光学镜闪过犀利的冷光，不知明白了什么，扶了扶光学镜，说震荡波没有大碍，躺一会儿就能上线——是新部件磨合期常见的问题。  
说完他拉走了沃斯，后者留恋地看着电路板上的科学家，可惜只能看到科学家高耸的胸甲，无缘其心心念的简单而智慧的光学镜。  
震荡波的光学镜在闪烁了三下后稳定地亮起，他轻声问：“声波，你带来它了吗？”说着他起身接过声波怀里的花盆，原本生机盎然的灯泡花蔫蔫地合拢花瓣，“霸王说它被福特弄坏了……”他的面甲上有些委屈，“大概是大型机的磁场波动超频了，可怜的福特。”  
望着光芒柔嫩的光学镜，声波的余烬滋生点点的担忧——他在害怕震荡波的回答吗？因为他的脑模块已经猜到了答案，而那有绝对不能被其承认。  
声波挠了挠口罩边缘，他想，还是找个合适的时机。  
声波的脑模块几乎快被自己的期许、苦恼、害怕扭成几段，最后蔫蔫地挂在震荡波的肩甲上，仿佛抱着一团柔软、柔软的波团，逐渐放松。  
震荡波欣然默默地承受这份重量。

24.  
[大法官连线中]  
[禁闭连线中]  
[史达连线中]  
禁闭：提尔莱斯特大法官，有什么紧急事件？  
宇宙巡警禁闭还未来得及处理装甲上的划痕，看上去是刚结束一次外派任务就接到视频通话邀请，急匆匆跑进自己房间。  
大法官：最近有什么新的进展吗，禁闭巡警？  
全身泛着昂贵蜡泽的大法官一手举着一面镜子，一手怜爱的抚摸着自己一根颀长的头饰，似乎极为满意他的新涂装。  
界面上第三个视频通讯框中的太空喷气机飞快地翻了个白眼。  
禁闭：泛银河系议会仍不打算介入塞伯坦的战争，宝瓶座态度暧昧。我们在现场检测出那个海盗团的真空弹的磁场波动。  
禁闭不愧是阅览过宇宙各色物种的宇宙巡警，面不改色、镇定自若。  
提尔莱斯特换了个手优雅地支柱他的下巴。  
大法官：那个狙击手的子弹？  
禁闭：是的。  
大法官：可惜仅仅磁场检测无法成为议会所需的证据。  
史达：他们现在受雇于倾天柱，而倾天柱对他们仍很防备。  
大法官：Oops！一个坏消息。  
提尔莱斯特大法官浮夸地用手背扶额，史达受不了地移开视线，从通讯窗口可见区域之外掏出一盒Pocky能量棒，抖出一根咬入嘴里。  
大法官：没想到你在新水晶城还有线人。  
提尔莱斯特笑眯眯地支着下巴。  
史达：嗬。  
禁闭：……  
大法官：正好有一件事情要交代给你——  
史达：我只是一个“退休”的执法者，不要给我增加额外工作量，谢谢。  
禁闭：史达长官，你只是停职，“带薪”停职。  
宇宙巡警“正义”的目光笼罩着史达的面甲，太空喷气机晃着圈的Pocky能量棒停滞在半空。  
大法官：就是这样。禁闭巡警，今天就先到这里，保持联系。  
禁闭：是的，长官。  
[禁闭断开连接]  
大法官：亲爱的史达，作为尚在我名单上的一员，也许你该执行一些新水晶城之外的关联任务？给铁堡一个机会？  
提尔莱斯特大法官一套说辞拐弯抹角地劝说他曾经的得力手下。  
史达咬断Pocky能量棒，光学镜亮度升高一度。  
史达：长——官——  
太空喷气机故意拖长咬字，拈着一根能量棒乱晃。  
史达：如果我不应下，你会把我从你的名单里划去吗？  
提尔莱斯特大法官向他风骚地单眨眼。  
大法官：我会把你名下的薪资划去，亲爱的史达。  
史达晃着能量棒的手一滞，动了动嘴角。  
史达：我明白了，长官。任务是什么？  
大法官：能者多劳嘛——当然此次任务不会被任何人承认。  
史达：……你让我刺杀倾天柱？  
大法官：你有这能力吗？  
史达：抱歉，我没有。  
大法官：所以我怎么可能让我“最得力”的手下冒着“不可能”的风险去完成如此“凶险”的任务，何况我们还保持着微妙的中立方地位。  
史达：谢谢关心。  
史达的发声器干涩。  
大法官：正如你在新水晶城有线人，我也有在铁堡的线人。  
提尔莱斯特神秘地压低声。  
大法官：然而他失联了有一段时间，我希望在他被定夺为叛变前，你去铁堡一趟确·认·他的死亡……  
史达动作一顿，抖了抖Pocky能量棒的盒子，手指夹起一根能量棒。  
史达：啊，明白，长官。  
大法官：哎，真不希望他遇上什么麻烦，他的逃生能力可不可多得……  
史达趁提尔莱斯特多余且无意义的感慨发言时开小窗打了一盘游戏。  
末了大法官不忘将任务目标资料传输给史达，辞藻浪漫地叮嘱史达一通。  
断开连接后史达忍不住嘀咕：“老涡轮狐狸。”说着打开另一个响了有些时间的频道。  
“哦，顶天者，什么事？”  
通讯界面的顶天者面甲怒气冲冲：“什么事？！”  
他断开了连接，没等多久史达又接收到他的通讯请求。  
这次的顶天者脸色好多了：“你过来一趟。”  
史达掰断咬着能量棒，微笑道：“我不就在你面前？为什么还要过去？”  
顶天者的手贴上通讯界面，缓缓凑近头雕：“你知道我的意思……”  
史达蹬地转了一圈椅子靠近通讯界面，一手支着下巴，故意咬着能量棒上下晃：“新水晶城领袖的想法不是我等卑贱之人应该揣测的……”他的语气却笑意盎然。  
顶天者恨恨地瞪着他，头雕远离通讯界面：“飞翼在一个小周期后就到你的门口。”  
史达哑然，从Pocky能量棒的盒子里抽出一根能量棒：“麻烦他了。”  
顶天者仿佛下一刻要竖起头雕上的三根冠状物。  
史达的光学镜不动声色地微微眯起，他在新水晶城的线人可不像提尔莱斯特想的那样简单。  
但要是完成任务的话，借助新水晶城的力量也不是不可以。


	19. Chapter 19

25.  
震荡波“诞生”于全然的茫然、泥泞的疼痛和沉重的悲伤。  
次级反应机制的疼痛信号无所不在地附着在他的管线内鸣叫，却与苦涩、疑惑、懵然一同冷落在空洞缺失的记忆苍白处，由此塑造他“与生俱来”的忍耐力，或者说过分出色的情绪调节能力。  
乐观、包容、同理心，这些在过去议员身上八竿子打不到的特质在新的土壤上茁壮成长。  
不过自震荡波上线后发现了不少“奇怪”的事情，唔，与其说是奇怪，只是他感觉内存信息与实际信息产生落差。  
简而言之，震荡波不能理解周围的人视线匆匆瞥过自己的行为，但他能够使自己理解：他们在害怕躲避自己所代表的某种事物。  
然而他的脑模块被巧妙地调整过，就像探寻的电信号总是在直达“答案”的路径上突然拐了180°之后就没了声息，因此震荡波无法完整演算出真正的原因。  
震荡波感到难过：不为自己的一无所知，而为他人没有必要的恐惧。一想到有人因为自己的存在而产生恐怖假想而终日惶惶，震荡波的余烬因此感到不安和愧疚。  
他想让大家接受他，然而他发现恐惧过后是刻意的疏远和漠视。  
他该如何让大家高兴呢？  
“亲爱的震荡波，欢迎回来。”  
第一个与他正式交流的塞伯坦人是倾天柱。  
他遵循所有初次见面的情景对话模板，友好的招呼后交换姓名——听起来有点蠢，但是看到对方不同于他人的短暂诧异和别样审视还是能让震荡波感到新鲜和期许。  
“我的朋友。”  
倾天柱如此亲切地呼唤他，亲密地拉着他的手。�  
震荡波的余烬轻飘飘地飘荡在余烬舱内，并情不自禁地反馈倾天柱极尽友善的行为。  
即使倾天柱不久后就厌倦了他，震荡波也为倾天柱的行为作出自己的理解：倾天柱不止是他的朋友，他还是欺扯人的领袖。  
那时被认为毫无威胁的震荡波无聊便开始研究在他脑模块里模模糊糊的事情，大多是关于科学技术，小部分是似曾相识的姓名——他将那些一闪而过的名字抓住记在数据板上。  
倾天柱知道了他的举动，颇有兴致和他一同散步聊天。谈话途中震荡波的视线却无法从路过的一个个实验品机体上移开：残忍、油腥和悲痛。  
实验台前的显微镜变形后恭敬地向倾天柱施礼，偷偷给震荡波送来警惕、怀疑的打量。  
震荡波的注意力全在周围晾挂尸体般的惊悚景象，排气扇增大功率，清洁液不由自主地流下。  
他难以想象这是他的朋友允许的所作所为。  
倾天柱双手握住他的肩甲，亲昵地在他的音频接收器旁私语；震荡波睁大光学镜，清洁液汹涌而出。  
“过去并不可耻，我的朋友。”  
倾天柱握住震荡波的手，嘴角溢出恶意。  
震荡波不知道该如何回应他的朋友，他仅此唯一的朋友，他的余烬不允许他背叛伤害他人。  
而他的过去和能力很邪恶，甚至伤害了倾天柱和欺扯人。  
震荡波失落地回到自己的充电床，翻来覆去几次想要联通倾天柱的私人频道，但是考虑到作为欺扯人领袖的繁忙事务。  
震荡波闷闷地阅览自己仅有两人的私人频道频率，联通剩下的一个频道频率——他之前鼓捣一个据说是过去自己的半成品通讯器偶然得到的频率。那刚开始是嘈杂的搅碎声音，但是没一会儿就转换为正常的塞伯坦人语言。  
震荡波跟它聊得很愉快（他跟谁都聊得很愉快），他们交换了频道频率，但大多数时候频率接收的另一端的它都很忙，它说最近塞伯坦地质变化剧烈，它得尽快“松松土”——一个有趣幽默的朋友。但它似乎不想被除了震荡波之外的塞伯坦人知道，作为朋友，震荡波当然义不容辞地为它保密。  
他们之间的对话虽然简单——似乎它的语言体系和塞伯坦人有很大的不同——但是震荡波认为它是一个不错的朋友，与倾天柱很不同的朋友。  
对于震荡波的苦恼，它直截了当地建议他主动去亲近他们，疏远也只是因为不了解。  
震荡波采纳了他的意见，顶着实验场众人惊疑的目光向他们发送阳光的能量，无人响应。  
倾天柱安慰捂脸羞惭的震荡波，并提议向一群更容易接受他的对象切入实验。  
震荡波欣然同意。  
他无法预知倾天柱带他前往何方，只凭全部余烬的信任。  
直到他的腹部外装甲被撕开、管线掏出扯断，震荡波也不明白，那痛苦除了感知又从何而来。  
他曾经，真的是一个很坏的家伙。  
震荡波躺在一片冷却的能量液里没来由地想。  
刺鼻的机油味从他的每一个关节缝隙渗漏、蔓延，他变调的啜泣声回响在他空空如也的腹部，冷却风扇发出难听的受损声。他的一切痛苦被同样痛苦的嘶吼洗刷过，曾经的实验品们毫无理智地将创伤发泄在他身上。  
倾天柱让医生将破败的震荡波修理得崭新，他坐在震荡波手边，说：  
“我可怜的朋友，我会好好教训他们的。”  
震荡波握住他的手，沉默地摇头：他不想让自己的朋友做出可怕的事情。  
他能察觉到他们压抑的绝望和疯狂……  
但这真的是他做的吗？  
疯狂的事情接踵而来，倾天柱漠视他们对震荡波的殴打和侵犯，而一无所知的震荡波睁着他无辜的光学镜，啜泣着承受了所有伤害。他逆来顺受、任人蹂躏的表现给实验场带来了不少“恶劣趣味”。  
倾天柱并不认为这是一件全然不利的事情。  
往好处想想，往欺扯人的好处想想——没有损失。  
震荡波会介意他人过分的接近吗？如果他的程序里还有负面情绪和抗拒成分则另当别论，但是可惜他没有，或者过快地习惯那些苦痛。  
倾天柱对震荡波的兴趣来去匆匆。等他失去兴趣后，震荡波就沦为了实验场的发泄对象：他们恨他，无论是恨他还是痛恨这个名字……  
震荡波为他们哀恸，旁人看来毫无理由，但他自认为有理由。一个模糊的，仅存在于他脑模块的“理由”。  
最终倾天柱玩腻、放弃了他。  
他能理解作为一个领袖倾天柱的职责——震荡波很快将这小小的不解剔除出脑模块。如果他爱他的朋友，他们必定会回馈他，或早或晚，他所坚信——所以他保留着倾天柱的私人频道。  
欺扯人和把天护对于震荡波没有意义，因为他无法拥抱两个虚无缥缈的象征；只有塞伯坦人，那些余烬温暖的塞伯坦人是他所珍视的“手足”。

亲爱的朋友，如果你对我的爱有所回应，请悄悄地告诉我。  
不要再将我留在他人的痛苦和孤独之中。

震荡波第一次看见声波就被其暴风般爆发的仇恨淹没，对方无法很好地克制自己的情绪波动，并且他的情绪如此尖锐。  
震荡波不免为他刺伤自己感到伤感——有些事情震荡波无法控制，而更多的事情他无法辩解。  
然而在声波长久地凝视他后，那剧烈起伏的情绪磁场逐渐平和，甚至逐渐低沉，浓稠的苦涩包裹着年轻的把天护。  
震荡波手足无措地想要安慰他，就像在实验场安慰那些因他痛苦的“手足们”。无论结果如何——殴打撕咬也好——震荡波任凭自己的余烬召唤而行动。  
终于他们坐在一桌两端公式地进行审问。  
震荡波能够感知到声波纷杂的磁场变化，也许与他特殊的能力有关，但震荡波更想知道为什么声波不像实验场的人：他们憎恨，他们恐惧，他们嘲笑，他们鄙夷，却从来没有短时间如此大的转变。  
即使是其他把天护也没有：所有冠上“震荡波”名号的事物令他们警惕、厌恶和憎恨。  
那是震荡波站在把天护的审议厅中央察觉到的事实。  
即使是卫镇天在为他阐述时也渗出隐隐的担忧。  
震荡波理解他们的担忧，他不会给他们多添麻烦。  
就像他不会告诉倾天柱塞伯坦地下有一只钻地虫是他的电波好友。  
然后震荡波也不知道什么时候他和声波走得那么近。  
余烬在上，他喜欢他的新朋友。  
当然这也不是说他会厌弃老朋友。  
但当他的朋友身处敌对的阵营，他不得不考虑一些烦恼。  
“真高兴再看见你，我的朋友。”倾天柱靠近屏幕，意味不明地笑道。  
震荡波眨动光学镜，泛起温柔的光波：“我也是。”  
震荡波想从倾天柱那里知道如何结束战争的方法，但是倾天柱狡黠地玩弄文字，避开了他的问题。  
震荡波无奈地结束了通话，躺在充电床上与他的钻地虫朋友联线。  
可惜电路原始的钻地虫并不能很好地明白塞伯坦人的纠结。  
如何结束塞伯坦人的内战呢？  
一个代表了“好主意”的电信号在震荡波脑模块的电路兜兜转转击中目标。  
如何最有效的团结敌对的两方？  
……


End file.
